Studying
by Unique is Awesome
Summary: AU- Kiku didn't see the hints his friend was leaving so when he confessed, it was a shock. After he turned down the blonde he began realizing he felt the same, but will Alfred's best friend take him before he get's a chance to try? UsxJapan Onesided PrUS
1. Don't

"...You've got to be kidding me."

Kiku thought out loud. He was still in denial which at this point isn't helping him or the predicament he has been in for the last 3 months. He knew he was forced asked to tutor one of his classmates but the star quarter-back that every girl practical threw their underwear at was still hard for him to grasp. If it wasn't for his constant begging Kiku wouldn't be waiting for the said blonde on his porch. But there he was. The quirky blonde haired, blue eyed, teen was running up to him.

"Hey there Kiku!" The blonde teen waved his arms happily with his trade mark smile. The raven haired teen gave a small forced smile and waved hesitantly back. Kiku didn't hate the blonde nor did he dislike him, actually he's grown fond of the company but something about him always made the small Asian's heartbeat a little faster than normal.

"Hello Alfred-kun." The raven haired boy greeted politely. Alfred huffed lightly from his short run and continued his wide grin.

"Are you ready!" The blonde cheered loudly, surprising Kiku and the few passerby.

"U-Uhh Y-Yes. This way." He led the happy-go-lucky blonde to his house. Alfred looked as if he about to burst with excitement when they passed a storage room littered with manga and anime. Posters of Sailor Moon, Naruto, Soul Eater and Inuyasha covered the walls. Even collective "action figures" had their own section in a corner neatly placed in a glass like cabinet. All the times they have passed the room Alfred always felt something luring about it.

Oh how the blonde itched just for 5 minutes into that magical place of wonder! "Ummm. Hey Kiku~ Do you think-"

"If you finish your work than you can." Kiku answered the almost question with a curt nod. They finally made it to the Asian's room. He closed the door behind them and sat on the floor.

"What are we reviewing for today?" Kiku asked.

"Reading and Social Studies~." Chirped Alfred. The American started taking out he's note books and material when he noticed the worried expression he's tutor was wearing. "What's wrong?"

"...I thought you only needed help with Math and Reading today. You already have A's in your other classes." Kiku thought more out loud than he actually said it. "Especially Social Studies." He pondered before he continued. "Actually... If recall it right... All your marks are already high..."

"They sure are." Alfred agreed flipping through the contents of he's blue notebook for the right page.

"Then why do you insist I tutor you than?" The Japanese teen huffed, trying to figure out the American's train of thought, which is near impossible if you ask him.

"Because..." Alfred paused when he reached a certain page. "Being able to hang out with you is worth the extra homework~!" He answered happily.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard right my buddy~! It's the only way we can hang out. I mean with football practice and other stuff it's hard to hang out with anyone." Alfred winked at the shocked Kiku even though it was obvious he was too busy being... well... shocked.

"B-But you have other friends-"

"You mean the football team? Naah. Those guys are jerks. I mean the really old bullies that stick people into lockers jerks. If it wasn't for football I wouldn't even talk to them."

"What about-..." Kiku stopped himself. If those idiots- I mean Alfred's teammates weren't his friends than...

"Your saying that I'm..."

"You got it! Your pretty much my only real friend not including Gil! Cool right?" Alfred laughed.

"C-Cool? I don't think having one or two friends is cool at all. Even I have Ludwig and Veneziano and Hercules."

"You mean the German and Italian Duo and that one guy that sleeps in art class? Those guys are hilarious! XD"

"What about your brother? Isn't he your friend?" The Japanese teen asked hoping for a miracle.

"Mattie? I'm pretty sure he hates me." He smiled but it seemed more sour than before. He laid down on his back and sighed. "Not even my old man wants to talk to me unless he has to... Not like I put a effort into talking either but still." He let out another sigh.

Not completely sure what to say Kiku stayed silent.

"But~ Just because my life is oh so boring, it doesn't give me the right to bore you with it~!" This time the smile was normal.

"I don't mind listening if it makes you feel better." Kiku said honestly.

Alfred let out a small laugh and quickly sat back up, a smile playing at his lips. "And that's why your the only friend I need~!"

Kiku smiled. "Then thank you for choosing me."

"N-No problem!" Alfred said quickly.

Kiku picked up one of the forgotten notebooks and began flipping through the pages slowly.

"Ack! No! You can't look at that one!" *Alfred snatched the notebook from the other mildly shock teen. He stuck it back into his backpack and pushed it behind him.

"Why not?" Kiku asked slightly pouting.

"B-Because... becausssssse... I-It's my brother's! He doesn't like anyone looking in it."

"You're a terrible liar Alfred-kun." He stated bluntly.

"...Yeah...I know." Alfred scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Feeling the atmosphere Kiku thought changing the subject. "Anyway... How about we go and look in the storage room?"

He actually had to look away because the light that shined from Alfred eyes were almost overwhelming.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL! SERIOUSLY! YOUR NOT MESSING WITH ME ARE YOU!"

A second smiled played its way onto Kiku's lips as he nodded.

A muffled yes escaped as Alfred tried to hide his already known excitement. He grabbed he's once tutor's hand rushed to the door. "Come on! Come on"

"Alright." The raven haired teen said happily, blushing from the sudden contact.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This was started on Deviantart and I was like "...Why Not?" so I posting it on here! Yaaay!


	2. You

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Alfred ran to the nearest bookshelf and snatched off a mint condition copy Death Note Black Edition. "Where'd you get the money to buy all these?"

"Well," Kiku began as he looked over his vast collection of manga and anime, "I tutored other students. You happened to be the only one who got it for free."

"WOW! REALLY! You must really like me huh?" Alfred smiled slyly.

Kiku snapped his head towards the blond teen with a slight blush. "Nani?"

"Nothing, never mind." Alfred turned away hiding his own blush. Feeling his face warming he shoved it deeply into the manga to hide his warming cheeks.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Kiku, feeling the tension, sighed and searched his mind for an easy subject to slide into. His thinking was soon interrupted by a cowlick that managed to get into his personal space. "W-What are y-you doing?" The Asian stuttered alarmingly, trying to back up but quickly realized his back was against the wall… literally.

Alfred stayed silent for a few seconds before responding in a small cute voice, "Thinking."

Now Kiku was confused. "O-Of what?"

Alfred moved his face closer to Kiku's. "Of something."

Kiku planted his palms on Alfred's chest trying half-heartedly to push him away. "Alfred-kun that's enough! You're acting inappropriately, and you're invading my personal space!"

Alfred lowered his head so they were just slightly touching noses.

Kiku's face turned completely red. He tried to protest but the intense stare that the American was giving him sucked out his voice.

Closer.

'_Cut it out!_' Kiku desperately wanted to voice that command, but his constricted vocal cords didn't seem to want to work.

Closer.

Kiku, finally collecting his breath, managed to let out a shrill yell, and pushed Alfred away.

"Whoa!" Alfred stumbled back, tripped over a step stool that was placed nearby, and landed with loud and dull thud. He looked up; Kiku's face was twisted into an expression of embarrassment and utter horror. "Kiku, I-"

"Leave!"

"But-"

"Get out!"

With that, the blonde haired teen hesitantly looked at Kiku and then dashed through the door.

Kiku slid to the floor when he heard the door close swiftly. He let out a breath that he was surprised he was holding. '_How am I going to deal with this tomorrow?_' He thought to himself for a second. He let out a sigh and let his eyes wonder to the abandoned manga that his guest had left. Suddenly feeling the heating of his cheeks, he quickly averted his eyes.

'_This is way too much right now…_' He stopped for a second, and stared at the book. He stood, replaced the graphic novel to its proper shelf, and…

His mind flashed back to the near kiss he and Alfred partook in.

He grabbed his temples. '_Why did he do that? Was it a joke? Did he really want to k-k…_' Kiku shook his head, and ran from the room; slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day: Monday<strong>

Alfred walked through the crowded halls toward his locker looking around suspiciously, making sure that _He_ wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sighed when the coast seemed to be clear for now. He quickly opened his locker and retrieved his books.

"What's up Alie!" A rather loud and obnoxious voice called out right next to the American.

Alfred's heart almost stopped. "J-Jesus! You scared the crap outta me!" He whined and gave a subtly glare.

The albino shrugged but gave a smirk. "Soooo… How did 'studying' go?" He asked with false innocence. Alfred simply rolled his eyes.

"And how do you think it worked?"

"If the awesome I knew, then why I would I ask smartness?"

Alfred closed his locker and turned toward his '_friend_'. "Since you gave me the advice, oh awesome Gilbert, I was pretty much kicked out the house."

The Prussian frowned slightly. "At least I tried to help. So what are you going to do now?" He followed the blonde teen down the hall.

"I was just going to confront him about it. Maybe actually tell him what I feel." Alfred sighed, dragging his feet toward his first class which was Science.

Gilbert whipped around so he was walking backwards and facing him. "And what if you can't tell him?"

"Then I'll try something else… Why are you so interested in my love life anyway?"

"Aww, come on Alie. I thought we we're friends. Why wouldn't I worry about my friend and his problems?"

Alfred stared at him for a good sixty seconds before he said, "Who taught you to hide your sarcasm so well?"

The albino simply laughed and turned around just in time to face plant right into a locker. A roar of laughter could be heard heading into class. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The awesome Prussian shouted trying to stifle his whimpers.

Alfred shook his head and went into his class. "Surprise Pop quiz" was immediately said when he entered.

Class: Reading

Alfred felt his heart sink when he reached the door. He hadn't been looking forward to some of his classes because he shared three of them with his ex-tutor. Reading being one of them.

"Allie!"

Alfred felt his friend leap on him, and pull him into a playfully tight headlock. "Lemme go!" Alfred tried halfheartedly to remove him. When the albino had his fun he released him and gave his ever present cocky smile.

"Early as ever I see." Alfred commented casually. Gilbert's smile widen slightly.

"Of course I am. This is the easiest class after all~!" The Prussian student exclaimed proudly. This may come as a surprise to some, but Gilbert is quite brilliant when he wants to be. He keeps up the idiot routine around everyone else because, and I quote "_If everyone knew the awesome me has this much awesome locked away, they'll nagged me all the time to actually do something and that my not-as-awesome-as-me-but-is-pretty-close friend is something I can't risk._" Now back to the obstacle at hand.

The American took his regular seat next to Gilbert which was in the second row closest to the door. He gazed over at the Japanese teen and saw he was looking at him too. He then averted his eyes and stuck his head in his reading workbook. Alfred frowned slightly before returning his attention back to his Prussian companion. He was idly nodding every now and then to Gilbert's rants and complaints about his cousin and his girlfriend, until the teacher came in and started the class. The reason for the teacher, Mr. Goodwin, being late was always the same. "_I forgot my keys._", "_I helped a little old lady crossed the street,_" or my favorite "_A thief stole my book bag so I had to chase him down and get it back. Before I realized it I was in the other side of town._" Honestly, Alfred wondered how he still had a job.

"Okay class listen up everyone~! Instead of just teaching you from the book I've decided to do a group session instead!" There was a magnitude of side chatter as everyone already was picking their friends for their partner. Gilbert's not excluded.

"Dude! Your definitely be with me!" He proclaimed a little too loudly. Al waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah Gil. I'm right next to you. No need to yell."

—**BAM—**

"Now that I've got everyone's attention." Mr. Goodwin raised his arm which held the oversized teacher's Reading book he dropped on his desk. "This assignment needs three people in a group. And I'm picking them." He added the last sentence with a smile.

Groans and moans erupted from everyone until Mr. Goodwin gave them all a glare that ran shivers up and down their spines. Silence filled the room. "I'll read the people in the group before the assignments."

As Mr. Goodwin rambled off the names of the group Alfred let his mind wonder back to the subject of his seducing skills or lack thereof. He wasn't about to give up, not a chance, but how is he going to do is the only thing stopping him.

Suddenly he felt an elbow collide with his side. He snapped his eyes to the albino. "What?" He hissed.

"Apparently you weren't paying attention because you, me, and your boyfriend are doing the project thing together." The Prussian spat out nonchalantly flicking his eyes toward the Asian in the back row.

Alfred looked over again at Kiku and saw his head slammed into the desk.

'_This'll be fun._' Alfred thought dryly.


	3. Love

Why?

Why has god forsaken me? What have I done so badly that this should be a justly punishment? Okay. Maybe that one time with my older brother was rather uncalled for but I did say I was sorry.

Kiku laid his head on his desk unable to even listen to his teacher rant/talk about the project. I have to pay attention to _him_ now. I'm pretty sure Mr. Goodwin does this kind of thing to me just to spite me. While Kiku was glaring daggers at Mr. Goodwin, he told everyone their assignment and to get into their groups.

"Now, you can use the rest of this class to divide the work and work out a schedule. Begin~!" And with that Mr. Goodwin sat down on his desk and began to text to his girlfriend that he thought no one knew about. Really, the school isn't that big for word not to spread fast.

'"Heeelloooo~! Anybody in therrrrre?" Gilbert waved his hand in Kiku's face trying to get his attention. Alfred sat next to him looking worried but kept silent.

"H-Huh!" Kiku jumped. "W-What?"

"Dude! You were so out of it!" The albino cackled, "We have our assignments and everything. He's letting us talk out a schedule! I vote we meet up at your house!" He said as he raised his hand.

Alfred shrugged and raised his hand too. He couldn't miss a chance to apologize and confess properly. But he could practically see the despair coming of the Asian in waves.

Knowing he can't possibly argue out of it he just gave in. "…Fine."

"Awesome! Look, I already wrote a schedule for us and stuff. All you guys need to do is research the eagle and the graphs and I'll do the rest! Any questions?"

Mildly stunned, Kiku shook his head. When did Gilbert-kun become so smart and responsible? Why doesn't he show this part of him? Teachers would like him more. I should look into later. Kiku stole a glance at Alfred. He was looking over the schedule with Gilbert, nodding every now and then and asking questions.

"Great! So we meet up at Kiku's to put everything together in three weeks!" Alfred exclaimed happily smacking Gilbert on the back.

"Finishing our work and cutting off of a week for laziness! Sometimes I amaze my awesome self."

Okay, so they're going to ignore me? Thank god! Hopefully it'll last long enough for-

"Yo Kiku! Can we come over after school today?"

God still hates me. "…Yes."

The rest of the day went by like a blur for the most part. Until lunch that is. Kiku sat at his usual table with the Italian and German duo.

"So, Kiku~! How did studying with Alfred go? Anything happen?" The red head singed happily. The blonde looked curious but kept silent.

Kiku turned a slight pink color. "N-Nothing happened. W-we just studied the usual is all."

"Ve~! Kiku, you suck at lying~!"

"I'm n-not lying." His cheeks redden more.

At this point, Ludwig sighed. "Feliciano and I know that you're hiding something. Might as well tell us."

Fidgeting slightly while he tried to keep the blush from spreading, he quickly said, "We almost kissed! Nothing happened though! I panicked and kicked him out the house!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over the trio for a good five seconds. "Vee! Kiku! Have you talked about to him since then?"

Kiku shook his head.

"Have you been avoiding him?"

Kiku nodded shamefully.

"Do you hate him?"

"W-What? No. Not really." The Japanese teen sighed mostly to himself. He glanced at his friends' face and received mortified and disapproving stares.

"You have to talk to him than! He probably thinks you hate him or something!" The Italian cried seriously.

"I have to agree with Feliciano. What would you think if the person you cared for kicked you out and avoided you after confessing your affections?" Ludwig chimed in.

Kiku fell silent again before responding. "I think he would hate me." Feliciano patted Kiku's back soothingly.

"Now that you know, you're going to talk to him right~?"

"…" Kiku avoided his eyes.

"Kiku!"

"I'll see him later today at my house with his friend for a project. I'll talk to him then," stammered the Asian.

'_Only three more classes until the unavoidable happen._' Alfred thought as he walked through the crowed hallway toward his locker. When he reached it he got his math book and several other math related items out, he was about to close it when he felt an all too familiar hand ghost around his waist.

"Ready for the next easy class of the day?" Gilbert purred into Alfred's ear. A noticeable shiver went up his spine.

"Dude! Not cool! You know I hate that!" Alfred squeaked and glared at the albino. Gilbert only laughed while letting him go.

"Calm down before you have a heart attack. I'm only joking!" He continued to laugh at the blonde. Alfred suppressed the anger that was rising.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class!" With that he stormed off in the direction of the class. Shrugging, the albino followed his peeved friend into class.

The math teacher, Ms. Kim, put her banana yellow colored Droid in her pocket when the last students came in. "Guess what kids!" She smiled happily, sliding her dark brown hair behind her ear when she heard the collective groans.

"Pop Quiz! Yaaay! And on your favorite subject, algebra!" She chirped happily.

"Did you hear that! Dude, she keeps going easy on us or what!" Gilbert cackled. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I really hate your brain."

"It's not my fault your brain isn't as awesome as mine~!"

After Ms. Kim gave them the quiz and told them to begin she pulled out her phone again and started to text. I swear, sometimes these teachers think no one has notice them dating. Especially if their doing it in the middle of in class.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Class: Art<strong>

"Alright class, today, we will be painting!" The art teacher, Ms. Tessie, announced. "And no. You cannot finger paint. You're not five."

The hundredth groan escaped their mouths that day. Ms. Tessie started to pass the paint supplies around. "You will be painting a wish. A wish as something you really want or you wish for something for someone else. Whatever you desire I want on the canvas pretty much. You have today and tomorrow to finish this~!"

Alfred picked up his brush and dipped it into some black paint. Thinking carefully, he slowly dragged the brush across the blank canvas. He mixed the black with bright red to give it a bleeding color. He colored the rest of it in a dark mirage of green, gray, yellow, and blue. He cleaned the brush and dipped it in the bleeding red once again and painted over half of the black line. Finished with the other colors, he continued to use the bloody red until it took the form of a shining heart.

"…Wow… I forgot how good you were with paint. And how fast." Gilbert awed as he looked over the detail of the painting. Quickly figuring out what the painting was about he gave Alfred a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, I probably got it from my dad. He gave me something I use." He laughed humorlessly. Alfred looked over at the Prussian's painting. The painting wasn't done, but it did have a vibrant yellow, red, and black line across the entire canvas. In the middle was a cute little yellow blob -that looks kind of like a chick- with black almost beady eyes with an outline of a heart in the middle of its chest. He took several more minutes looking over the unfinished piece of art before cleaning up his area.

"Are you going to give it to him?" Gilbert asked, going back to his own work in progress.

Alfred paused, "Yeah. I'll give it to him."


	4. How

"Okay. So far so good." Alfred said as he peeked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. He waited an extra second before he rolled, army style, to the other side of the hall. Glancing toward his right, he noticed a little yellow blur dash into another branch of the hallway. Before he can make heads or tails of it a white blur and flash of red eyes tackled him to the ground, making sure to hold his wrists down.

"And that's game! Kesseseses!" Gilbert proclaimed happily, puffing out his chest.

"Cheater! You promised you wouldn't use your bird as a distraction!" Alfred whined, struggling against the weight of his captor. Gilbert is always doing that! When he can't sneak up on someone he uses that freaking bird! Such a sore loser.

"Phhs! Nonsense! I never said that! I said I wouldn't use her to win. I never said she couldn't fly around on her own." The albino pointed out smartly, loosening up his hold.

"Oh yeah, suuuure! The bird just decided to fly through the hallway as soon as I looked that way!" He snapped back sarcastically. "I'm not even sure why I play with you." Alfred's lower lip poked out slightly as he pouted.

"You do it because you can't get enough of my awesomeness of course! And you're pouting again."

"Am not!"

". . .Suuuure." Gilbert said sarcastically, watching as the pout got even bigger. He released a sigh then moved off the blonde.

"What are you two doing?" Kiku asked, walking up to them.

"You were late you and we were bored so we played 'Capture the Flag'. We didn't have a flag so we used ourselves. And I won!" Gilbert cackled.

"Cheater!"

"Whatever."

After watching the brief display of a childish argument, Kiku let out a sigh and put down the bag he was carrying.

"Anyway, I brought the markers, pens, and boards for us to use."

"Awesomeness!" Gilbert flew into the bag, taking out everything he will do.

"Shouldn't you wait until we're in the room genius?" Alfred asked snatching up the bag before the albino could take anything else out.

"Ignoring the sarcasm, thanks, I know I'm a genius." Gilbert strutted down the hall carrying two large boards and a pack of markers.

Letting out a sigh of his own, Alfred hung the bag over his shoulder and turned to face the smaller teen. Kiku turned slightly to glance at the blonde. There was a long and awkward pause before Alfred decided to break it.

"About what (almost) happened the other day, I-" Alfred tried to explain but was interrupted.

"It's okay, Alfred. I understand."

"You do?" Alfred asked cautiously.

"Yes, and I just want you to know I don't hate or dislike you." Kiku stated honestly.

The utter relief that washed over Alfred must been visible because Kiku also visibly relaxed. Oh thank god! What a relief! That's one problem off my mind. Oh! Maybe, he'll even give it a shot! Please! More than friends, more than friends, more than friends-

"I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

Damn it!

"O-Oh? Y-yeah, me too!" Alfred struggled to keep up his happy smile. Forcing that smile isn't helping the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness and sadness either. Having the love of your life out right say they want to be just friends will make you feel like that way.

"I'm glad that you agree. Now let's catch up to Gilbert-kun before his 'awesomeness' does the entire project." Kiku smiled a small but noticeable smile.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"No. You probably just heard wrong." Kiku shook his head lightly, turning away.

"Uh-huh." Alfred made an unconvinced noise but kept silent; all the while a small genuine smile touched his lips.

They entered the room right beside Kiku's own bedroom. The room itself was a fairly large. It could fit three king sized beds and still have room for an even larger television. Alfred walked over to Gilbert, who was half way done with his poster.

"Took you guys long enough." The albino grinned, picking up a poster that he was able to finish. "So what do ya think? Awesome or really awesome?"

Taking the poster in both hands, Alfred stared at. "Hmmm. . . Not bad, not bad at all. It just needs more pictures than it will be awesome."

"More like 'epicly awesome'." Gilbert mumbled to himself.

"I agree. I'll get my laptop so we can look up and print some pictures and graphs." With that said, the raven haired teen walked out the room.

As soon as the door closed the albino pounced on the blonde almost knocking him down. "So how'd it go! Did you chicken out? Does he hate you? Do I have to plan wedding? Answer me!" He yelled in a dramatic whisper, shaking the poor American as he did so.

"No, no, and no." Alfred answered slightly dizzy from the shaking.

"Explain!" The Prussian said desperately.

"He said he didn't hate me and that this hopefully will not get in the way of our friendship."

There was short pause before the Prussian interrupted. "Ouch. Well. . . At least he didn't punch you in the face and call you a faggot or something." He shrugged.

Alfred returned the shrug. "Yeah. That would've sucked. Anyway, I'm going to play hard to get."

The red eyed teen stared at the blonde before bursting with laughter. "Getting Ivan to stop sneaking vodka into school is more likely than you playing hard to get!" With that said, it caused another round of laughter at the mental image.

"Don't be a jerk! I can play hard to get! Just you wait, frosty!" Alfred smirked at the surprised and annoyed look on his friend's face. Gilbert was too awesome to get upset at childish nicknames but he hated that one the most. He hated it for three reasons: One, it was too unawesome to be compare to a stupid and most likely mentally ill snowman. Two, he only liked the winter when it involved him getting presents. And three, he's own best friend came up with it which isn't awesome.

"Don't be a butt-hole about it! I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

As soon as the argument ended the door slide open, revealing Kiku holding his laptop. "Sorry for the wait. My brother had it."

"No problem." Gilbert replied sneaking a glance at the American.

Alfred made a grunt in acknowledgement not looking away from the poster he was currently working on.

'Can't wait to tell the guys about this _new plan_ of his,' Gilbert thought excitedly.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hello again~! I hope your enjoying the story!

Also, any ideas who the "guys" are? If you don't know, I need to rewatch all the episodes of Hetalia. Like, right now. Go! Shoo!


	5. The

"I'm home!"

Alfred called out expecting the answer to be silence. Not to his surprise silence answered him. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and walked into the front room, he called out again," Dad? You in here?" Not hearing an answer he dropped his bag and walked out and the up the stairs. "Mattie? Did Dad leave for work already?" Alfred asked coming to his brother's room, only stopping once the note that was taped to the door stuck out.

'_I'm at Hockey practice._

_I'll be back at around 11 tonight._'

Releasing a sigh, Alfred chuckled humorlessly. '_It's ironic_,' Alfred thought, '_How Dad thinks I'm the 'out of control' son when the out of control one isn't even here_.' Leaving the note taped to the door, Alfred walked back down the stairs into the kitchen. It would be quite foolish to think there's dinner in the oven or the microwave, so he takes out some meat and whatever's left of the vegetables and put them on the table. Going over to the cabinet, he took several different spices out and set them next to the other ingredients. Next, Alfred took out a large pot and poured some water before setting it on the stove. Turning on the flame and grabbing a chopping board, he went back to the meat. After chopping it into medium size blocks, he chopped the vegetables into smaller portions, than emptied the chopping board into the bubbling pot. Setting the cooking timer that his father has never used which often resulted in fire trucks to frequently park outside their house. Alfred went into the front room and grabbed his bag and went back to the kitchen and sat at the table.

Taking out the poster and markers, he began working.

Hearing the all too familiar banging on his door and the click of unlocking the door brought a small smile his face.

"What's cookin' tonight?" Gilbert asked, walking into the kitchen grinning.

Alfred stead silent, turning his smile into a scowl. Noticing this, the albino shrugged. Gilbert tried to forged innocence while the grin stated otherwise, "What? I knocked before I came in this time!"

Alfred waved his hand dismissively. Taking the gesture for taking a seat, Gilbert did just that.

"So did Ludwig kick you out the house . . . again?" Alfred smirked.

". . .Something like that~." If possible, the teen's grin got even wider, showing a bit of teeth. "So what's for dinner today?"

His smirk fell to a smile again. "It's a stew me and my mom use to make."

Knowing that's all he's going to get for an answer, the albino leaned back into the chair. The only sound was the bubbling of the pot that sat before them and the almost non-stop scribble of a maker on a board. Dinging loudly, the cooking timer caused the boys to jump and duck under the table. Upon realizing that, Alfred gave a sheepish grin and stood up and turned off the fire from under the pot. Turning off the timer, he turned and grabbed two bowls from a nearby cabinet. He filled them almost to the brim with the tantalizing stew and set them on the table. "Dinner is now served~."

Mouth drooling from the smell, Gilbert dug into the stew like he hadn't eaten for months. Alfred began eating his in a slower fashion.

"So. . ." Gilbert began, placing his empty bowel on the table, "Where's the family today~?"

"Mattie's hanging with his 'secret' boyfriend. Dad's either at work or the bar . . . He's probably at the bar."

"Uh-huh . . . So . . . The house is completely empty tonight?"

"Yes, you can stay over." Alfred rolled his eyes, but his smile did falter.

"Just be happy I took the house key or I would have to climb through the window again. I still can't look your brother in eye!"

At times like these, Alfred is thankful for such egotistic, pushy, and slightly overwhelming friend, who breaks into his house on a regular. The loneliness is never nagging at him when the albino is around. He would even go as far as to say he's like brother, more so than Matthew.

Humming to himself, Alfred took both empty bowels and set them in the sink to clean to later.

"Gil, you know where blankets and pillows are. You get them while I pick out a movie, alright?" Alfred walked out the kitchen into the front room.

"Hey! Why do I have to get them? I'm the guest!" Gilbert protested while he got up and went to get what was requested.

Ignoring the 'Because! You practically live here!' from the blond, Gilbert continued on his way toward the closet. After walking to the all too familiar closet, he opened it and before the mountain of fabric was able to suffocate him he snatched two large fluffy pillows and an equally large blanket. He closed the cabinet and began going downstairs. Before his foot touched the bottom step, the sound of a window opening and slamming shut rang through his ears.

'_What the—?_' The albino placed the bedspread gently on the stairs and silently made his way back up. Setting foot on the last step, there were muffled sounds coming from, where the albino has become accustomed to ignore, Matthew's room. Releasing an irritated sigh, Gilbert carelessly entered the dimly lit room.

"Well, well, if it isn't the unruly rebellion~." Gilbert cooed with false affection, putting both hands on his cheeks to emphasis.

Jumping from the sound, his ever present frown got deeper. The golden haired teen turned anxiously to face his intruder. Upon noticing the albino, he sighed. Using the same grating placid tone Gilbert has become accustomed to hating. "Did you break another window to get to your _boyfriend_?"

He's selective hearing is getting better with all the practice; nonetheless it didn't stop the slight pink to color his pale cheeks. "No, I stole the key. I might as well, I mean, I stay here longing than you." He retorted.

Scoffing, Matthew returned to stuffing, what the albino suspected, his I-hate-my-family-so-I'm-going-to-live-with-random-strangers-who-I've-just-met bag. Being pleased with what he packed, he slung the bag over his shoulder and turned to the cold Prussian. "Tell your boyfriend-"

"My '_boyfriend_'," Gilbert made sure to drop the word 'boyfriend' in a nice large glass of sarcasm ", is your brother, who, if I remember correctly, has a name."

"Whatever! Just tell him I won't be back for about a week." The blonde spat out before reopening the window he must have climbed in from.

"Oooh! You're going to actually let him know your leaving this time? You must really love him~." Gilbert snapped back sarcastically.

After sending a glare toward the albino which was accompanied by his middle finger, Matthew hopped out the window and closed it.

Sighing to himself, Gilbert walked down the stairs. If sarcasm was a sport, the pale haired muses, he would be awesome at it.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, he took note of the bedspread which was missing. Shrugging it off, he stepped into the small den the American was able to make in his absents. Spying side blonde, he flopped next to him on one of the fluffy pillows he brought down. After getting himself comfortable, he waited for Alfred to say something. He didn't have to wait long.

"What took you so long? I thought you got lost and died." Alfred moved so he was now lazing on his stomach. He reached for the remote and pushed the play button.

"Nothing but your brother thinking he was Spiderman or something." Gilbert answered casually; he repositioned himself so he mirrored Alfred's.

"So the window then? That's new." Alfred returned his attention to the TV. "Did he say how long he's going?"

"So he really is telling you. Huh, never would've thought." Letting his eyes fall upon his friend, he didn't fail to notice how ever so slightly he's shoulder tensed. "He said about week."

A brief pause before the blonde responded with an indifferent "Oh." He's shoulder's resumed relaxation in a lazy manner.

Not paying much attention to the movie that was playing through, Gilbert took the opportunity to part take in one of his favorable hobbies: studying the American. He took in the dull glow of the television that seemed to illuminate the teen's golden hair. When a random explosion went off, the bright fire easily showcases the blonde's highlights which shone like a golden halo. Gilbert smiles softly before letting his eyes drift to the, what the albino guesses to be an, action movie. He finds himself not really caring for the mindless violence, but seeing how bright the blonde's eyes light up makes it worth. The sky lighting up with red and orange highlights of an ocean's sunset, Gilbert muses, would be an awesome way to describe them. Or maybe, the ocean itself is a better metaphor? Raging one minute and serene the next. Always changing. Pausing in his monolog, the albino felt a warm flush moved to his neck, '_So glad I'm saying this corny stuff in my head!_'

Gilbert was once again pulled from his thoughts by the same sky and ocean facing him now.

"Uhhh. . .Gil? Why are ya smiling at me like that?" Alfred shifted awkwardly, placing his cheek into his hand idly. "You're kinda freaking me out."

He forced his smile into a nervous grin. ". . .What? Oh! I wasn't smiling, it was just a joke Francis told me." Gilbert dismissed turning his attention back to the movie, which was showing the ending credits.

"He must be getting really funny 'cause you've been smiling a lot lately." Alfred added absentminded his own smile forming. He sat up and looked at the Prussian expectantly. "Wanna watch another movie or sleep?"

Not giving the question much thought, he answered with a yawn, "Sleep~."

Turning off the DVD player and TV, Alfred flopped back down on the large fluffy pillow. He squirmed under the covers, trying to get comfortable.

After several minutes of listening to his friend's breathing, Gilbert turned on his side facing his side friend's back. "Hey, Alfie?"

"Yeah Gil?"

"Did you give that painting to that anime kid yet?"

"Nah, you know how Ms. Kim is about my stuff. She wants it for as long as she can."

Hearing the soft chuckle coming from Alfred was more than enough to send the albino into a tranquil sleep.

b-~~^*^~~-/b

Gilbert awoke to a soft tapping on his head. He mumbled something incoherent and turned on his side, trying to submerge himself back into dreamland. Noticing how the tapping, more like pecking now that he thought about, just grew relentless at the attempt. Taking a deep breath, the albino slowly opened one eye and was immediately attacked by a little yellow feather ball.

"Ack! What the-!" Sitting up in his nest of blankets, Gilbert snatched the little ball, before quickly realizing what it was.

"Gilbird?" Gilbert heard a soft chirp from the bundle of feathers for a response. Scratching the back of his head lazily, the albino unclenched his hand letting the bird free to fly and plop on his head. "Luddy wants me home then?" Feeling the little chick nod in response, the Prussian stretched his tire muscles. Until he heard the satisfying crack and pop of his muscles and bones, he got up quietly so not to wake the slumbering blonde next to him.

Quickly putting on his jacket and shoes he was out the door in less than sixty seconds. Running down the street, Gilbert reached his house in five minutes flat. Wheezing from the effort, he stuck his key into the lock and walked in. Walking swiftly over the carpet that leads to the main staircase, he briefly thought to himself, that it's far too early to be rushing to what would be no doubt a lecture.

As soon as his foot touched the first step, a hand reached out a grabbed his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he saw the appendage attached to a rather smug looking Ludwig. "Gah! Lud! So not awesome!"

Not trying to hide his smirk, the German only shrugged. "Where were you last night? You just got up went out the door."

Gilbert lips twitched into a small frown, "I was at Al's house." He swayed slightly on his feet.

Looking at his older brother, Ludwig turned around and sighed. "You're lucky father left for his business trip yesterday."

"The old man would have another cow." Gilbert paused, "I'm surprised he doesn't have a farm yet."

Surprising his laughter, the blonde walked out of the hallway and back into the front room.

The albino went upstairs, and into his room. Checking his clock, he figured he can go back to sleep. He flopped on his bed and buried his head into the pillow. Before he dozed off, he made a mental note to call Francis and Antonio.

Arthur's Notes:

I told ya'll this one would be longer!

I tried a little bit of angst so yeah, I don't think I'm a huge failure at it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

O.O Who saw that coming? Everyone who read the summery, that's who! XD


	6. Chapters

"Yo, Antonio!"

"¡Hola Gilbert! Francis?"

"Allomesamis~."

Gilbert shifted his feet on his desk, leaning back into his chair.

"Anything new happening with you guys?"

"Oi Gil, you called us~! That means you got news~!" The greened eyed teen sing-song over the line. He was trying to balance the phone onto his shoulder while fixing spaghetti.

"He's right Gilbert, now tell us what's happening in ~ votre vie amoureuse!" The wavy haired blonde cooed into the phone. He lay lazily on his bed, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Shut it frenchy." Gilbert growled into the phone. "But something interesting did pop up."

"Stop being so suspenseful and tell us already!" Antonio laughed into the phone. Putting the now fully cooked pasta into a drainer, he sat the phone down on the kitchen table.

"Get this, Alfred said that he's going to play hard to get! Can you believe that!" The pale haired teen cackled into the phone.

"Hon~hon~hon. He thinks he can pull it off?" Francis laughed rolling on his stomach.

"He can try guys! You never know." Antonio hummed. Setting the pasta into a large pot, he began adding seasonings.

"Ivan has better a chance of going cold turkey!" The blond doubled holding his belly.

"That's what I said!" Gilbert continued to laugh as he fell out of his chair.

"At least he's trying." The brown head half-jokingly said aloud.

Knowing pointblank what he just started, Antonio was happy he had the phone on speaker. Halfway across the room, he heard the blonde blabber through his sobs, "I'VE TRIED! HE KEEPS GIVING THE COLD SHOULDER! HE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" He wasn't spared from the albino's two cents either," SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT YOUR EVIL LITTLE PRINCESS FROM THE UNDERWORLD DOESN'T YOU MEAN CAN RUB IT IN OUR FACE!"

"Hey, Lovi isn't evil! He's just grumpy." Antonio pouted finishing the spaghetti off with the sauce he made earlier. Hearing footsteps heading into the kitchen, the burnet felt a smile form.

"Is it ready yet?" came the Italian's greeting into the kitchen. Handing a plate to Lovino, the Spaniard could still hear a moaning sound, "Arthur! Why don't you give me a chance!"

Giving Lovino a quick peck on the cheek, he returned to the phone, taking it off speaker. Glancing at the faint blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, he turned and walked into the front room.

Still hearing his friends' overreact on the phone; he let out a soft chuckle. "Mi Amigos relax. I was only half kidding. "

"That only makes it _half_ better." Huff the flamboyant teen.

"Whatever." Gilbert growled as he placed his feet back up on his desk, letting his head rest on the back of the chair.

"Anyway, guys, he said he'll start his 'plan' on Monday. Anyone ready to make bet?"

"Five dollars on him actually making it work~!" Antonio said happily .

"Five for it not working."

"I'm with 'Toni on this one." The albino said absent-mindedly. He set his feet back on the floor and turned to his TV. Reaching for the remote and pushing the 'on' button, he got up from his chair and flopped on the bed. "Well boys, the bets are on, and I gotta go."

"Adiós~." The Spaniard hummed before he closed the phone.

"Nuit bonne~!" The Frenchman said happily before he too ended the call.

"G'Bye." He hung up his phone and placed it on the desk.

Letting out a sigh, he flipped through the channels numbly, not bothering to stay on a show more than five seconds.

'_Yeah . . . this will be interesting. . ._'

* * *

><p>"Soooooo Kikuuuu, wanna tell me what happened."<p>

"Tell you what Meimei?"

Kiku sighed tiredly on his bed. Setting his laptop next to him, he turned to face his younger sister. He loved her dearly but sometimes she would overreact to the smallest thing.

"When Alfred came over the other day. When you kicked him out the house. It probably wasn't that big of a deal since he and his friend Gilbert came over yesterday. Why did you kick him out?" Meimei said as she counted the events on her fingers.

"Y-You mean you didn't see that?" stammered the Asian. He tried for a laugh but it ended up sounding kind of forced.

"Sadly." She pouted slightly. "So tell me what he did. Or did you do something and was caught red handed? Then you got mad at him for finding out and kicked him out! That must be it! What did you do!" At this point, she was already way too close for Kiku. His personal bubble never existed when she around.

"I didn't do anything. He tried to- . . . Never mind." He finished lamely with a red blush creeping up his neck.

". . . Did he try to kiss you?" Meimei asked ever so causally. As casually as asking how the weather was, or asking for a cookie. His blush hit full blast from the pure bluntness of the question.

"W-What-? H-How-"

"You're not that hard to figure out big bro~." She answered sweetly. Sending him a smile, she returned to lying lazily on the bed.

Coughing awkwardly in his hand he waited for his ever impatient sister to say something. When the blonde teen first started to come over, Kiku wasn't surprised when he immediately hit it off with Meimei. At one point in time, he actually thought Alfred had a crush on her. Oh how wrong he was. Just thinking about it made him hot and red and something else. . . Jealous maybe?

'_Being Jealous of what exactly!_' Kiku mentally scolded his self. '_I turned him down and we're still friends right? Right._'

He was pulled from his thoughts by his sister's voice.

She had a little pout before she finished her sentence. "Can't believe you kicked the poor guy out. But he came back so I guess its okay." Meimei rolled onto her stomach slowly and buried her face in a pillow. She turned her head to look at Kiku, who was trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Do ya like him back?"

"N-no I don't." He ignored a blush and a tiny throb of pain in his chest. "We are still friends."

She didn't say anything for a while, which was six minutes but for her it was a long time. When she did speak, it came out as such a soft mumble he barely caught it, "Poor guy."

Letting out a sigh, he went back on his laptop. He was in the middle of a chat with Feliciano on the social network, more commonly known as 'Facebook'. Truthfully, the Asian wouldn't have an account if the silly Italian and Alfred didn't pester him at every turn.

In the middle of typing he stopped. Realization crashing on him likes a ton of bricks. '_. . . I haven't stopped thinking about him since it happened. E-Everything I thought so far somehow went right back to him._ '

When he looked from the screen, he jumped considerably. Meimei was once again in his face, leaning over the laptop, with a huge grin on her face, which is never a good sign. Her eyes were also sparkling too. Not good either.

"You like him!" She cheered in triumph.

"N-Nani-? C-Come again?" he faltered stupidly.

"You just said that out loud! You're really out of it today." She giggled excitedly.

After another realization, Kiku skillfully facepalmed. Meimei rubbed his back sympathetically even though what she felt was far from it.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked excitedly.

He didn't remove his hand from his face when he answered, "Tell him what?"

"That you like him back?"

He dropped his hand like his face was on fire, and from the color it might as well been that. "I like him like a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." He finished in a more irritated tone that both were unaccustomed to.

"You know Kiku," She sighed backing up and sitting on the bed, "There are other Egyptian rivers then Denial."

Narrowing his eyes slightly with a frown, Kiku laid down on the bed, supporting the laptop with his knees. "And I know Ani would love to hear the list."

Pouting, she crawled next him. "You know, I know, and Im Yong Soo knows he's too busy." She put her head on his shoulder cozily and Kiku found himself not caring about his bursting personal bubble.

The silence was able to make its self comfortable in the room at last. Kiku heard soft snoring and knew the silence will be staying even longer then he thought. It was quite until the all too familiar slam of the front door rang through the house.

"I'M HOMMMMME~Daze!" The intruder yelled happily, poking his head through the crack of the door.

Meimei shot straight up from the bed and began glaring at side intruder. "Yong! Not so loud!"

Kiku quickly shot up and run out of his room. He loved his brother just as much as he loved Meimei but them together can turn a crazy man sane again.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Spanish - English

Hola

Adiós - Good Bye

_French_ - English

_Allo mes amis _- Hello my friends

_votre vie amoureuse _- your love life

_Nuit bonne_ - Good night

Author's Notes:

I freakin' LOVE Taiwan! She's like the perfect little happy go lucky sister ever! That's probably why I have a soft spot for AmericaxTaiwan. :P


	7. Make

'_Okay! I'm ready_!' Alfred thought confidently as he walked up to his school's doors. '_I have everything thought out, doubled checked, and analyzed! I got this!_' Letting out a sigh, he walked through the doors and entered the sea of students. Dodging the oncoming student traffic with skill that has to be from years of practice, he reached his locker in no time. Too busy opening and gathering the essential items for the first class, he failed to notice two slightly tan hands snake their way around his neck and waist.

"-Note pad, books, pens? Check, check, and chec—Hey! What the fudge!" He gasped when the arms stiffened around him.

"Sup Allie-boy~!" The other chirped happily with a playful laugh. He ever so slightly tightens his hold.

"M-Mathias! What the crap man! Lemme go!" The shorter blonde tried to remove the other hands but at that angle, he couldn't reach.

Pouting slightly he let the American go. "Geez! You're no fun at all."

"You could have killed me! No hand on my neck bro!" He snapped warningly, turning to face the other. If it wasn't for the people that he hung out with, Alfred wouldn't mind being best buds.

His pout turning into a grin, he said "Drama Queen! And plus, all the times you almost killed us on the field just because Ivan made you mad~!"

"That happened once! Once! And he poured milk on my head!" He snapped again, pulling something else out of his locker blindly then kicking it shut.

Not seeing the evil slash perverted grin on the other's face, Alfred didn't get a warning about the following question.

"Are you sure that was milk?" And he walked away. Just like that. Leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Alfred to pounder what he meant.

"Not milk? . . ." The blonde leaned up against his locker in thought for five seconds before a bring blush crawled its way up his neck. "I-I- That's- s-so! EWWW! MATHIAS!" He yelled fumingly stomping to his first class. Now he couldn't wait for gym class, which (is bad for Matthias) he shares with the annoying Dane. Who knew dodge ball week would be so convenient?

Hearing said yell, Matthias quickly ducked into the next class which so happens to be woodshop. A fraction of an inch was the only distance between his head and a saw blade. Swallowing loudly, he dragged his eyes up to see who his would be murderer is.

"How's it going Matthias?" The Prussian said all too calmly to be taken friendly. Backing up slightly from the blade, the Dane took this time to quickly look around the room. Noting that it was empty, it was best not to royally piss off an already pissed off Gilbert.

"G-Going great b-bud. Mind putting the blade down?" He asked, hoping for a miracle.

"What were you doing with Alfred?" He asked levelly, never taking his red eyes off the tall blonde.

". . .Saying hello." Matthias said slowly, trying his best to pick his words carefully. He should've listened when Norge told him to practice that.

Scoffing at the sad attempt at politeness, he raised a gray eye brow.

"'Saying hello' is my job. Only one person gets to sexually harass the air-head and that's me." He said in a final tone. "But that'll be changing soon enough." He sighed too lowly for the blonde to hear. "Anyway, you'll be leaving him alone, got it." He raised the blade threateningly to the other's neck to emphasis.

"Y-Yeah! Just put the saw down!" It came out more of a whine than a demand.

The albino spun around on his heel to face a project that was due at the end of the period. Students finally filled the classroom chattering up a storm when the first period bell rang out. Letting out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, he joined his friends at long last when they entered the room.

* * *

><p>When Alfred walked slash stomped into the almost empty room, he vaguely remembers what he was going to do today. Taking a seat closer to the door in the third row, he sat down with a huff. Glancing at the clock, he still had five minutes before class started so he planned on catching up on one of his favorite manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

He only read five pages of the book when someone walked up to him, waiting patiently for him to be notice. Shifting the graphic novel in his other hand, he laid it done on his desk with care. He gave the other a look that clearly said 'Leave. Me. Alone.', before he got a good look at the other.

Kiku shifted uncontrollable under the foreign expression on the blonde's face. '_D-Did I do something? Did Gilbert-kun do something? It's a little more understandable . . . and more likely_.' Musing the reasons why, he failed to see the blonde's expression soften considerably.

"Oh, sup Kiku?" He asked in an almost monotone voice. He had to remind himself five times to not seem too eager. He could tell the other teen snapped out his thoughts when he gasped.

"A-Ah. Yes, Alfred? I wanted to ask if you got the poster finished. It's due today." He reminded helpfully.

"Yup." Came the American's lazy reply when he picked up his graphic novel to read, "Gave it to Gil yesterday."

"O-Oh. So you met up yesterday? About the project?" Okay, Kiku was never nosey. He actually made sure he never pried too much in his own siblings' affairs. Which is probably way they chose him to rant to. It was just something didn't feel quite right with the albino. What didn't feel right? He didn't know, but he does know it has something to do with him.

" . . .No," Alfred lifted a eye brow when he answered. "He came over like usual. Why? Did he say something or done anything? Want me to beat him up?"

"N-Nani-? N-No it's okay. Just curious." Kiku offered a nervous smile. He bowed slightly and sat in his normal seat, which was behind the blonde.

Finally, the bell rang which caused the flood of late students to fill the classroom. The last student just barely made it before the teacher came in and closed the door.

"Good Morning class~," the writing teacher, Mrs. Luran, sing-song as she walked into the room. She placed her bag down on her desk and leaned on it facing the class. "Now, I hope everyone did their homework over the weekend." She said happily, flipping her blonde hair to the side, showing the blue streaks that hid within.

Kiku took out the work that was requested and a book he brought. Knowing that was the last assignment that was for the rest of the quarter, he opened his book to the amazing, and almost seeming, never ending adventures of InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be crawling. Or to a certain blonde, died and slowly decaying. The only reason it seemed to be moving, or not, was because his best friend hasn't showed his face, which is worrying in itself. And his friend slash love interest was on the "Practically Ignore" list. Sighing, Alfred dragged his feet toward the gymnasium, barely feeling up to throwing things at the Dane. Which doesn't mean he's not. He's still going to get revenge for that stupid comment from earlier. Entering, he headed straight for the locker room which was surprisingly empty. '<em>I'm probably early.<em>' letting out another sigh, he began changing out of his school clothes and into the gym uniform his school provided. Quickly putting the rest of his things into a locker, the blonde took a seat on the bottom step with other students, who, he guessed, just made it.

Looking around more, he noticed a familiar face. He's a familiar face because they're not exactly friends, but they know each other well enough to hang out. Deciding that sitting there was far less entertaining than chatting with someone that he knew would prove to be fun, he made his way over to the other.

When he got close he tried getting the other's attention. "Yo! Iggy!"

"For the last time, it's Arthur, you git! _**Arthur**_." The brit said, stressing the last word.

Getting said brit's attention always resulted in snappy response and a fun new British word! Today's word seemed to be his favorite.

Successfully ignoring the sandy blonde's snippy tone, he said cheerfully, "What's up with you? Anything knew?"

Sighing irritably Arthur gave Alfred a tired looked. "Nothing."

". . ." Alfred gave him the look that said, 'Bull crap.'

"The frog won't leave me alone! Happy?" He snapped bitterly.

". . . You really like him huh?" Alfred said casually with a grin.

If the brit had been drinking his tea, he probably would have spit it out in the most epic spit take ever. "W-W-What! T-There's no bloody way I like him! He's a pervert!" He tried to reason but he didn't account for Alfred blocking his logic.

"I've seen you and him flirt numerous times Iggy. Serious, half the school either thinks you're going out or just fore-playing in the halls." He finished with a shrug. Really, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what's going on, no matter how oblivious that scientist is.

Ignoring Arthur's futile attempts at denying everything, Alfred spotted another spiky haired blonde. Matthias walked into the gym already messing with his victim friend, Norge, who's, by the way, probably ticked off already. Alfred mused Matthias is going to be hit twice as hard and that fact just makes his day a little happier.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I don't know but I love chainsaws. There the coolest and most badass weapon ever! It probably makes me love Alfred more because his Halloween design is Chainsaw killer. -w-

Also! The next chapter will be rather long because the people on Deviantart had to wait a month before I updated the story again.


	8. A

"Where is it!" Gilbert growled lowly to no one. He was currently searching through a locker that wasn't his but since it was lunch time, there wasn't a chance of being caught. He wasn't stealing of course! That would be unawesome. He was just searching for something that belonged to him is all.

"Uhhh. . . What are you doing in my locker Gil?"

I mean, a very high chance of being caught.

The albino turned around so fast he hit his head on the locker door and cursed immediately after. '_Stupid locker_.' He thought sourly as he rubbed his aching head. Hearing a soft chuckle coming from behind, he looked back and growled out, "Something funny?"

"You, smacking your head on the locker is rather funny." Alfred said lightheartedly with an amused grin.

"Whatever," Gilbert dismissively said as he continued his digging.

After a few more minutes of searching he finally closed the locker door with a sigh. '_Where is it? Maybe Anime boy has it?_'

Alfred moved the Prussian aside and went into his locker. He put his gym clothes and earlier classes' materials up and grabbed several other things for the upcoming classes. Closing his locker, he glanced at his friend.

"Gil?"

"Ja?" He answered idly still thinking.

"Have you been avoiding me today?" He asked bluntly.

"What?" Gilbert said, giving the other his full attention.

"I mean, where have you been? You usually have molested me by now." He said with a little frown. By all means he didn't like being molested but the snowman was his only friend. It sucks not talking to someone.

At this, Gilbert had to smirk," I still can if you miss my touch that much."

The blonde blushed lightly, "No, it's fine." He turned slightly and pointed down the hall. "Come on. Let's go and eat."

There was a second of hesitation before Gilbert nodded his head. "Sure."

They walked silently for a couple of seconds before the blonde asked, "Why were you in my locker?"

"Looking for my poster." He answered lazily as he slipped his hands behind his head.

"You lost it." It wasn't a question.

"Anime bo- I mean, Kiku has it."

"Yeah you lost it."

Gilbert scoffed, "If you don't believe me then don't ask."

"You're hoping he has it." Alfred smirked lightly. He pushed open the heavy door reviling the gym/cafeteria. The noise was almost too loud but when you've been going to school all your life it's easy to adjust. They quickly got their food and made a b-line for the opposite double doors which led to the school's court ground. Alfred stepped out and immediately spotted a familiar black head of hair. Letting a lazy grin slide its way onto his face, the blonde trotted over from behind and bent down so he was month to ear.

"Hello Kiku~." He whispered sweetly into his ear. The reaction was so perfect Alfred couldn't hide the chuckle coming out. The Asian instantly jerked his head back and turned to gap at whoever did it. Upon realizing who, Kiku turned five different shades of red.

"A-Alfred!" He gasped/sputtered; his face's still pretty red.

"Did I take your breath away~?" He hummed teasingly as he took a seat next him.

"That was highly inappropriate!" The shorter said embarrassedly. And right then and there, Alfred decided it was extremely cute how Kiku said the word 'inappropriate'. Even the accent was very endearing how it made the person replace the r's and the l's together. If one word could describe Kiku and the accent, it would be adorable. Oh, and the way he would do a little spit take if you mention or doing anything or that's remotely sexual if he was drinking something. Which was kinda weird too if you thought about it. He has seen that not so little secret stash he keeps under his bed. He could be a little pervert but he thought it added to his charm.

Alfred must have hummed his approval audibly because the raven haired teen was trying to get his attention. Even then, Alfred still thought the shorter was so cute!

"Yes Kiku?" He hummed half dazed and happily.

"I asked if there was something you wanted." Kiku asked patiently. He had all the patience in the world thanks to the blonde and his brother. They would probably make great friends. And at that thought, Kiku wasn't in any rush for them to meet.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Gil wanted to ask you something."

There was a pause before Kiku asked, "Where is he?"

Looking around, Alfred indeed found them all alone, which was weird when this is the most popular place for students to eat lunch. He let out a defeated sigh. He owed the Prussian something now.

"Oh well. He can ask you later then." He said off handedly as he finally picked up his burger and fries that he was rather grateful the school was serving. He loved them dearly but if he had tacos one more time he was going after the little Chi Wawa.

The two sat in relative silence except for the few humming sounds the blonde would make whenever he took a big bite. But he failed to notice his friend/love interest was fidgeting and avoiding making eye contact. Finally, Kiku put the palm of his hands on his knees and faced the quirky teen.

"Alfred." He said bluntly.

"Mmrph?" Alfred asked with a mouthful. After getting a light chastising for the shorter, he quickly swallowed and tried again. "Yes Kiku?"

'_You can do this Kiku. You can do it._' He thought reassuringly but he could not stop the small blush from forming on his cheeks.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over." He didn't stutter. He had a little controlled party in his head for that glorious fact. He still couldn't believe his little sister cornered him and told him to do this. Really. He and Alfred were friends. Best friends in fact so feeling happy when the energetic teen was close to him was perfectly natural. And if he said no, then he would feel a little let down. Nothing more, nothing less.

But what came next didn't get the expected reaction.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't. I'm going over Gil's today. Maybe some other time?" Alfred winced slightly from the look on other's face. He knew that face. That face meant someone somewhere was getting hurt. By accident or purpose. Thankfully he never caused that face. Until now that is. The only thing that gave that face away was the slight twitch of the lips that you have to pay attention to see, and the slight crinkle of his eye brows that helped him not full out show his displeasure. He didn't open his eyes either. It was either him or Gil who was going to get it.

"Gilbert-kun's?" He asked blandly. He slowly opened his eyes and focused solely on his sushi and dried salted salmon he brought from home. Alfred felt so bad for the food.

They sat in silence once again but this time, it was so awkward. Especially since he knows Gilbert's going to die. Poor Gilbert. Alfred paused for a second. He wondered who will take care of the little ball of feathers. Oh wait. . . Gil left before he was seen. Maybe he had a feeling this would happened. He was certainly smart enough to know something would go down. Pausing in his musing, he completely about his plan on playing hard-to-get! But this could work to his advantage! Probably sacrificed the albino in the process but hey. What are you gonna do?

Now Kiku wasn't an anger type. No, even Hercules commented on how cool and collected he was at all times. Even when he was upset. Now though, he wasn't upset. That word wasn't even enough. He was downright furious! But he wasn't just furious; he couldn't help this over baring feeling of someone trying to take something from him that was rather precious. And it didn't take long to know Gilbert was the one taking Alfred from him. And just how easily the albino could do it didn't make it feel any better. But this overwhelming protective emotion was fairly new when concerned about the blonde. He knew a friend would be protective of the other but did it feel this intense? He wasn't even sure it was truly protectiveness when he thought about it a bit more. Maybe it was . . . jealousy? Jealous of Gilbert? It sounded about right, but then again. He knew he didn't like the blonde the same way. Not in the way the albino would blatantly show his affections toward the oblivious blonde in the morning. And just thinking about it now sent a cold chill through his body. Finally, he came to a clear conclusion.

He didn't like Gilbert.

**AT. ALL.**

And at that thought, the school bell sounded, alerting all the students that lunch was over and to go back to their mind-numbing classes.

Before Alfred could get another word out, Kiku was gathering his things neatly and about to walk away when he went for his wrist.

"Hey Kiku I—"

"You should hurry to class before you get marked for being late Alfred." The Asian said all too calmly for the American's liking and tugged himself free of the other's grasp.

He might have to kill the albino his self when he went over his house. He could have had a date with his crush and it was Gilbert's fault for it! It was his stupid idea of actually setting dates for them to hangout. Stupid Gilbert and his stupid organized mind!

With a huff, the blonde picked up his half eaten burger and fries and dragged his feet for the last four classes of the day.

* * *

><p>"And how exactly is that my fault? It's not like I can see the future or something." Gilbert growled under his breath as he threw a sideway glance at the blonde who was glaring at him. Gilbert isn't dead but he did spring his wrist when he tripped down a flight of stairs. It was after a stomach wrenching ten minutes of laughter that Alfred knew something was wrong when a book didn't hit him. After one quick stop to the nurse's office, Alfred started his round of laughter again.<p>

"Apparently not since you didn't see that big orange basketball sitting right there in front of you." He snickered loudly, making sure to aggravate the albino in which he succeeded in doing.

"Oi! Shut your face! You're just lucky I didn't take you down with me!" Gilbert retorted weakly as he tried to shift his arm off the large stack of pillows that his younger fretful brother set for him. He loved his brother but sometimes he worried way too much. He then spread the pillows and flopped lazily on them.

"Your just lucky Kiku was merciful! He could've killed you!" Alfred exclaimed dramatically as he threw himself onto the bed next to his friend. After a minute of silence, he buried his head into his hands and groaned.

"You weren't kidding about that date were you?" Gilbert asked as he nudged the other with his foot.

"Keep your feet off me and yes. I was serious." He groaned again.

"All the time you spent studying with him, you couldn't turn it into some kind of romantic thing?" Now Gilbert wasn't a fool. He knew his best friend had felt some kind of way about the other and would have tried _something_.

"I started having feelings for him after I didn't need any more studying. Believe it or not, I didn't want to go to summer school." He removed his hands from his face and stared up at the ceiling. "He's so pissed. Probably more so at you but still."

Gilbert scoffed but didn't say anything else. He has seen the Asian give him a look. Not of hatred but not a happy one either. It really didn't sit well with him too from what Alfred had told him. Everyone in school pretty much new about his little _obsession_. Not like he would ever call it that though. And just because Kiku wanted to give it shot, he wasn't going to make it easy. Too bad the dimwit was _too freaking_ oblivious to his feelings! . . .But he was chill. He was cool. If he could handle unrequired love then he could surely handle a challenge! Even though it was losing battle. But than again—

"GIL! HELLO! YOU IN THERE!" Alfred yelled loudly into the red eyed teen's ear.

A high voiced squeak filled the room with a dull thud that quickly followed. There was an attentive pause before a "You okay?" asked quietly.

Another bout of silence past them before Gilbert groaned softly, ". . .Y-Yeah, I didn't land on my hand."

"Good."

Then the room burst with loud laughter. It wasn't snickering, it wasn't even chuckling. It was like someone was mercilessly tickling the American senseless with no end coming. So when Gilbert sat up finally it wasn't a huge surprise to see him extremely red. Red as in Antonio's tomatoes which said something because of the paleness of his skin. All it did was make the blonde laugh even harder.

"I hate you." He growled lowly.

After he forced his laughter to random giggles so he could finally respond. "Aww, I know you love me. Now get back up here and pick a game to play."

'_If only you really knew how much_.'

Hesitating for a split second Gilbert scrambled onto the bed and blindly picked a game. His mind already far gone before he even touched his controller.

* * *

><p>"Kikuuuuu! Please! Open the door! Please!" Meimei cried gently and wryly. She has been outside her brother's door since he came home which was roughly two hours ago. Meimei was many things but she was not uncaring. As soon as he set foot into the door she was on his heels. She followed him to his bedroom until he shut the door in her face. Now, that's when she got really worried. Never has he done something so deliberately rude unless he was extremely upset, which made her even more determined to find out what's eating him!<p>

'_It probably has got to do with my suggestion! He really does listen to me! But the outcome wasn't good. Not at all_.' She thought sourly.

"Meimei?" Im Yong Soo called from the hallway. He quickly emerged with a plate and gave it to the shorter sibling. "Give this to him. It should at least make him open the door~daze!" He offered happily.

Looking at the contents of the plate, it gave her hope that it could actually work. So she knocked on the door again and mustered her most tempting voice she could.

"Ki~ku~ I have some salted salmon for~you. If you want it, just open the door~." She coxed hopefully.

The pause that followed was so long that both of the siblings was about to try again when a creaked sounded. It was the door opening, or rather, cracked open.

"Leave the food." Kiku announced straight-faced as he squinted from the light that flittered into his no doubt dark room.

"Sorry but no can do, brother." Meimei said sweetly as Im Yong Soo forced the door fully open.

Kiku was sitting on the floor, scowling at his meddling family members as they entered his dimly lit room. Meimei turned on the light and hauled her slightly disorientated brother onto his bed. Closing the door, Yong Soo joined them shortly.

"What happened?" Meimei asked curtly making no room for an argument.

Kiku avoided eye contact as he dragged out his response. He really didn't want to talk about it. Especially not with his siblings. God knows what ideas they'll come up with, but, glancing at their faces he knew there was no going around it.

". . .He said no."

"_And?_" Yong Soo pressed impatiently as he drummed his fingers on his thigh.

". . ."

"We did all our homework already Kiku, we have time." Meimei sighed idly. She laid down on her side to emphasis the nonexistent rush she was in. Kiku groaned at the displayed and laid down on his side, facing away from his siblings.

"Because of Gilbert-kun." He clarified after a minute of unnecessary silence.

"He already had plans with someone else? You can understand that." The Korean stated puzzled.

"I don't like Gilbert-kun"

Now, it could have been their imagination, but it sounded like their older brother just growled.

"Why don't you like him?" Meimei dared to ask after another bout of silence.

Kiku shifted onto his side to study their faces. He really didn't want to talk and hopefully they could for once tell by the expression on his face. But alas, this wasn't the day for such a miracle.

"Is it because he doesn't like anime? Is that it? You're so emotional ~daze!" Yong Soo exclaimed loudly. He crossed his arms when Meimei shot him a look.

"Will you just leave? You're not helping!" She hissed angrily as she shoved him off the bed.

"Hey! I was helping!" He whined from the floor.

"You were putting words in his mouth!" She got of the bed and proceeded to push the other out the door.

"But—"

Slamming the door, she smirked with triumph and made her way back to her brother who was trying to hide in his closet. "Kiku. Really?"

Huffing, he begrudgingly got up and flopped on the bed. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Thank you. Now why the sudden dislike of Alfred's friend?" She asked professionally.

". . .I felt. . . Jealous. I think." He confessed slowly.

"Jealous of Gilbert taking away Alfred." She summed up easily with a small laugh.

"I'm so obvious." He groaned softly.

"It seems you have some competition! Kiku taking on Gilbert for Alfred's hand! It's so poetic and beautiful!" She wiped a tear from her eye as her imagination took flight. Her eyes giving off that glint that makes the raven teen shudder. Which was why he didn't want to talk to her from the start.

"Meimei! Please!" He cried impatiently. He needed her to focus, not day dream.

"Oh- yeah. Sorry!" She said sheepishly. "So, you're feeling jealous and mad at Gilbert for taking Alfred's attention away from you. Right?"

"You're making me sound selfish but yes, that is the just of it."

"Are you still in denial?"

"Why would I be in denial?" Kiku uttered slightly defensive. There was absolutely nothing to be in denial about.

"Oh, I don't know. . . How about your feelings for him? You're so stubborn." She pouted slightly from the whole childish situation. Really? Is it so hard to say 'I have a crush on you. Want to go out?'

"My feelings are the same. They didn't change." He said determinedly.

"Kiku. Listen to me. I'm friends with Peter and when he hangs out with his other friends that are girls; I don't get mad or jealous. So you must feel stronger emotions than just friends with Alfred." She stated logically.

Kiku stead silent as he tried to process this. Just because his feelings are more intense then others' doesn't mean he likes the blonde more than he should. He tried to dismiss her assumptions, even if he knows she's right but still. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling a headache coming on.

'_I-I like Alfred._' He thought after a moment of fighting with himself. '_I like him._'

He opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with the short brunette. Her eyes were shining yet again.

". . . Did I say that out loud?" He grimaced when she nodded.

"See? Don't you feel better? You finally said it! And hopefully you can get together with Alfred have a whole bunch of little Kikus and Alfreds running around! Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to plan a wedding first! I'm thinking of a traditional Japanese wedding, or maybe you would rather have an American one? Maybe we could mix them together? Have that as a family wedding tradition! That would be so cute! I can just imagine it now! Alfred in a black or maybe blue montsuki. . . That wouldn't look so bad. . . And you! You'll be in a pure white traditional kimono." Meimei finally took the time to refill her lungs with much needed air. And before she could use that air, Kiku covered her mouth.

"P-please Meimei. Please stop." Kiku begged wryly. He was already feeling lightheaded from the blush that sprung up thanks to her 'creative mind'. '_She and Elizaveta has to stop hanging around each other._'

She scratched her head ashamedly. He removed his hand and took a deep breath, willing the blush to not make him look like such love-struck fool. Thankfully, Meimei stead silent as he did so, giving him enough time to process and ignore what she has said.

"Umm. . . Kiku? What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"I-I don't know." Kiku said honestly. What was he supposed to do? Just walk up to Alfred and say 'Hey, I changed my mind. Let's go out.' The most disturbing thing is that could probably work. Alfred likes me, and tried to show it once. But what if Gilbert already made a move on him? Then what am I supposed to do?

"You can take it slow! Just ease into! Be a little more touchy or clinging!" Meimei bounced happily. Though she stopped when the Asian looked extremely uncomfortable. "Aww come on! I'm sure he gave you hug! How hard will it be to start it for once?"

"He stopped touching me after he. . . he-" He waved his hand, trying to think of the right word.

"He confessed his undying love for you?" She suggested.

". . .Y-yes. That." He stammered lamely.

"Will, I'm sure he misses doing it so just run up to him and give a good glomp!"

". . . You spend too much time on the internet." He pointed out carelessly.

"Says the person who has over five different online communities." She retorted hotly. She wasn't going to take that lying down, not when he was such an otaku.

"Hmph."

The room fell into a tranquil silence.

"Let me back in~ daze! I'm sorry!" Yong Soo cried from outside door that he was currently beating on. "Please! I'm bored!"

Kiku groaned loudly as another onslaught of bickering picked up rapidly.

'_I rather deal with Alfred right now than these together._' he thought bitterly. '_And where did my salted salmon go?_'

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

The reason why this is so long is because the people on Deviantart had to wait for a month for this update. So enjoy the longest chapter I ever wrote! :D


	9. Sentence?

Alfred lay in bed, letting the alarm clock ring loudly. He's been up for the better part of an hour before that blasted monstrosity decided it wanted to ruin the perfect morning. He stretched he's stiff muscles not stopping until a satisfying pop echoed into the room. After turning off the little lurid clock, he quickly got up and headed for the bathroom. Not bothering to knock when he knew no one was here and ignoring the small pang in his chest at that fact, he quickly turned on the shower and patiently waited for the water to get hot. When it did, he quickly stripped and let the scorching water engulf him. Leaning on the wall, he let out a tired sigh.

He let his mind wander a bit, until it decided that his brother was good enough to settle on.

He doesn't hate him. He could never hate his brother. Back then, Matthew didn't hate him either. In fact they use to be very close, almost inseparable. They would eat together, sleep together, got in trouble together, heck even bathe together. And they probably still would be if it wasn't for their dad.

Alfred chuckles bitterly at the word. Father? Dad? He and Matthew are pretty much living in a stranger's house rather than a home. Or maybe, just him. It has been years since Matthew actually slept in the house. It has been weeks since he last saw him. He doesn't even remember when they had a conversation last. And he still blamed his father. If it wasn't for him then—

Alfred choked back a sob. He hasn't cried for years, and crying now wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't bring his mother back. It wouldn't make Matthew come home. It wouldn't do anything but get the front of his shirt wet.

Even with that thought, he couldn't stop the soft sobs that escaped his trembling frame. He didn't even know why he was weeping so quietly, when there was no one to hear it.

* * *

><p>When Kiku arrived to school, the familiar commotion of the hallway greeted him like always. Gracefully dodging the rushing students and avoiding large clumps of students who were going to skip the first period, Kiku made it safely to his locker. After retrieving his binder and closing the locker, the raven haired teen glanced down the rambunctious hallway for an rambunctious blonde. Upon seeing him, it brought a smile to his face.<p>

'_Okay, maybe Meimei was right._' Kiku thought in defeated but equally happy with a sigh. After talking to his sister, he felt a huge burden lift from his shoulders, and he's been in a better mood ever since. He's not skipping but he does feel close to that point, and it makes him feel happier that he's crush (and yes, he can admit that now) is a bit of spaz and would surely join him.

Walking down the crowded hallway to join his lively friend he wasn't the least bit surprised to see Gilbert there. Laughing with his Alfred. Being far too close for the Asian teen's liking. Looking at his Alfred with half-lidded eyes. _His_ being the keyword that made the raven haired teen's good mood evaporate in a jealous rage, which from a onlookers' perspective, just made him look like a cute little kid with a pout.

When he got close enough, he couldn't tell what was different but the blonde didn't quite look the same. Something was off and it made him a little more upset then he already was that he couldn't place it.

"Oh, hey Kiku~!" Alfred chirped happily as he finally set his eyes on his love-interest. He fully turned toward the smaller teen and that's when Kiku noticed it. At first, he just shrugged it off as an impulsive buy, but he saw the albino had one too.

"Hello Alfred. That is a nice necklace." Kiku commented blandly.

"Oh, this?" Alfred said as he pointed down at the golden lace that no doubt held something Kiku didn't like. The blonde pulled on the chain which revealed a little white chick with a golden outline. Kiku eyes trailed the little trinket and noticed it was suspiciously similar to Gilbert's bird. "Gilbert got this for me when he took me to this awesome amusement awhile back." Alfred recalled cheerfully as he fiddled with the little bird, a little smile forming from the memory.

Letting what the blonde said fully sink, Kiku didn't need to look at Gilbert to see that cocky grin on his face. He _felt_ it. But he couldn't help but face the albino when he started to speak.

"Yup! We went to this stand with a whole bunch of awesome stuff. Stuff animals to these really cool spy wear." He said as he looped his chain around his finger idly. "Anyway, I saw these really kickass water guns that I wanted and probably let Alfie use when he came over. Probably." Gilbert paused for a second before he decided that he would have let Alfred use his awesome water guns.

"'Probably', yeah, suuure." The blonde said uninterested, "You know you would have."

"Anyway, I went up and tried to get those water guns but—"

"You epic failed." Alfred continued casually, ignoring the small glare the other gave him. "He totally missed like three times in a row." He chuckled from the memory.

"Then he tried." Gilbert said with a little smirk forming. "He missed more than me. After that we didn't have any more money because _somebody_ has the stomach of a bottomless hole."

This made the blonde blush with embarrassment. "Hey! I'm a growing boy!"

"Pfff, whatever. So, yeah, the guy that owns the stand felt sorry for us and gave us one last free try for something on the bottom row." The Prussian began lightly tugging the silver chain lazily and for some reason it ticked Kiku off. Gilbert glanced toward the short Asian teen to make sure he was listening, he was but he wasn't exactly giving off a particularly happy vibe. It probably would rival Ivan's 'kolkolkol' thing which said a lot.

"I totally got it that time, but the last row only had crappy jewelry that girls would like." The albino ended dismissively, hand still tugging lazily on the chain.

"It didn't stop you from getting these did it?" Alfred asked uncommitted as he glanced at his friend who shrugged in response.

"They were the only ones that didn't have pink on them." Finally, Gilbert plunked the little chain and let the white bunny flutter on top of his black shirt. Kiku would have thought it was rather cute if not for who it was connected to and who he went with to get it.

"Still not sure why you picked the rabbit." Alfred said skeptically, regarding the Prussian's trinket like it was disguised as something other than a necklace.

"It reminds me of you, little bunny~." Gilbert flirted shamelessly with a sly wink. He received a look of pure boredom and slight discomfort from the blonde and a look of disgust from the raven.

"Tsk, you're so weird." That was the only reply from the blonde as he turned away from the two and went into his locker.

"But you love my awesome weirdness." The Albino said with a cheerful smile, spinning around so his back was facing the others.

"Whatever."

And with that, the red eyed teen glided down the slowly dispersing hallway.

Alfred pulled out his binder and other materials for the classes ahead. After a moment of silence, he turned and looked down at the other. At this angle, the blonde could definitely tell he was pouting ever so slightly and one word could describe it. . .

**ADORABLE.**

"Kiii~kuuu~." He sung lightly, trying to get the other's attention.

"H-Hai?" Kiku said a bit surprised. He was so deep in thought that he forgot where he was for a second. "Yes Alfred?"

"Do you wanna have lunch with me today?"

" . . . Will Gilbert-kun be joining us?" Kiku questioned slightly dryly from the idea. He didn't think he could be around Gilbert who flirted so blatantly toward his crush. And the way Alfred handled it was like it happened why too often, which he heard it did.

"Nope, he's got some assignments in woodshop to finish. I keep warning him it's dangerous in there, like someone could snap and hold a saw blade to your throat or something."

Skillfully ignoring the last sentence, Kiku released the tension in his shoulders he didn't realize he had since he confronted the blonde. "Then yes, I would like to have lunch with you."

"Awesome! See ya later then!" Alfred grinned broadly as he closed his locker and walked in the opposite direction Gilbert left in, waving goodbye.

Waving a small wave back, he curtly turned and walked down the hallway. Luckily he made it just before the bell rang out through the building singling the start of the first period. But unfortunately his mind was swimming at the moment and the chance for school work to actually sink in was close to zero.

'_So that's how Gilbert-kun will be going at it? Trying to make me think they have so much history and shared memories would discourage me?_' Kiku thought sourly. '_And that necklace. . _.' His eyes narrowed slightly, not paying attention to the side chatter the students in his class usually made when their teacher was late. '_I know I can't get rid of it since it holds sentimental value, but . . . _' Smiling inwardly, he picked up his book bag off the floor and started searching through it. He abruptly stopped when he found what he was looking for.

'_This could work._'

* * *

><p>AN:

This was suppose to be longer but yeah, I just wanted to get it also, didn't anyone catch that little part that was from the earlier chapters? owo

Any ideas as to what our little Kiku has in store for our beloved blonde~?


	10. Encouragement

"Veh~ Kiku! Wait up!"

Kiku stopped and turned around to face his red headed friend. "Hello Feliciano." He greeted politely.

"Where have you been Kiku? I thought you died!" The Italian wailed as he latched himself to the other's chest. "Veh, I was so worried something happened!"

Feeling highly uncomfortable with all the touching, the brunette pushed the crying Feliciano off of him and straighten his slightly wrinkled clothing. "My personal space Feliciano!"

"Veh, sorry. I was really scared!" He apologized through his already vanished tears. Standing up, he wiped all the remaining tears from his closed eyes and broke into a smile. "So where have you been?"

"I have been with Alfred most of the time. We were working on the project for science class." He answered simply.

"Alfred! Oh, have anything else happened since that almost kiss?" He asked bluntly.

Blushing slightly, he shook his head. "Nothing really. He does seem to be avoiding me a lot lately. But today, he wanted us to have lunch."

". . . You like him Kiku! You're going to make a great couple!" The energetic red head exploded happily pulling the other into a hug.

After pushing the other off of him again, Kiku took another step back, which gave him time to move if the Italian tried to touch him again. "Y-Yes, I do like him. And to answer the next question, no I haven't told him."

"You can admit it now too! I missed so much! Fill me in Kiku!"

"You do remember Gilbert-kun?"

"Of course! He's Ludwig's brother."

"Well, it turns out that he genuinely likes Alfred too, and isn't making it easy for me to tell the blonde." The raven haired teen said sullenly.

"I knew that and I'm pretty sure the whole school knows too. He's rather protective."

"Of people that aren't his." Kiku added inaudibly as he shifted his weight on the other leg.

"So your pretty much fighting over Alfred! That is so romantic!" He cried happily but remained at a comfortable space as he minded his friend's weird need to for personal space which Kiku was grateful for.

". . . I guess you can say that." Kiku began slowly, mauling over how he wanted to word his next sentence. "But, he thinks since he has been friends with Alfred for so long that I would back off or something of the sort."

"Veh, but didn't Alfred already tell if not showed you how he feels? What does it matter what Gilbert do or tries?" Feliciano tilted his head as he thought about it a little more.

"Because I—" Kiku stopped himself. Why did it matter what the albino thought? Alfred already likes him and he likes him back so. . .

What does he really have to worry about?

"Oh! Maybe because he's best friends with Alfred, he has some kind of control or something. He could influence him or something?" The quirky Italian stated in a questioning manner.

". . . True, but I don't think it would do much. I now from tutoring him when he's determined nothing can change his mind." The blonde had proven more than once how stubborn he could be, which often led to late nights stuck on the same question for hours. It was sort of enduring how focus he could be. Even if the raven haired teen missed a few hours of sleep. It was always worth it to see the raw delight and gratification in the other's eyes when he got his test or quiz back with a passing grade. It even brought a small blush from him just thinking that smile.

"Hmmm. . . Then I don't know~!" He exclaimed happily with a goofy smile.

"It's okay. It just means I have nothing to worry about."

"Veh, okay! I have to get going now. Bye Kiku~!" Feliciano called and waved as he started to run down the hall.

Waving back, Kiku reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little trinket. Really thinking about it, Gilbert truthfully didn't have a chance. Alfred still sees him as a friend and not a boyfriend, so he really didn't need to worry about him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to separate this from the next part.

Ciao~!


	11. Bubbly lunch

When the lunch period finally rolled in everyone seemed ready for it, except Kiku, who was still stuck in class working on a late paper that was due today. Thankfully, he was half way done earlier in the class. All he had to do was scan for errors, correct them and he could be on his merry way to have lunch with his beloved blonde. And just how he predicted, he was already partway down the hall in a few minutes, his locker just in sight. Unlocking the small padlock, he opened his locker and quickly but neatly put all of the last period's materials away. He remembered to grab his lunch from the top shelf and closed and locked the door before he walked briskly down the quickly disbanding students. Walking through the heavy double doors that the Asian always imagined belonged in a jailhouse rather an educational setting, he quickly scanned the gym/cafeteria for the quirky blonde. Looking for a bit longer, he concluded that Alfred was most likely outside in the court yard. Walking across the crowded area, he pushed opened the other door and was greeted by the bright sunlight of the afternoon. He narrowed his eyes a bit from the glare; Kiku quickly noticed the golden hair of the happy teen he was looking for.

He felt a smile slide onto his face as he walked toward the other. It's been a while since they could be alone.

"Oh! Hola amigo!"

"Bonjour~!"

He spoke too soon.

There, sitting under the shade of the tree he has sat under with the blonde on numerous occasions, were Francis and Antonio. Actually, Gilbert was there too but Kiku ignored him for the time being. And being honest, the only reason he knew the two friends was because he often caught teachers and Ludwig complaining about them and their not so. . . "appropriate" ways.

"H-Hey Kiku." Alfred's voice broke through the slightly uneasy silence.

"Oh, Good afternoon." Kiku said normally with his poker face perfectly intact. He was not going to let Gilbert rub this tiny victory in his face.

The little group remained silent before Alfred blurted, "I'm sorry Kiku! I said I was going to spend lunch with just you and all, but then Gilbert came over and brought them and because he finished his project early and I'm sorry." He ended lamely and less animated when he started. He was looking anywhere but the raven teen.

Sighing silently, Kiku simply shook his head. "It is okay Alfred. It's not your fault." He said with a smile only directed at Alfred, but that soon vanished when he turned toward the Prussian when he started to speak.

"Kessesese! Yeah sorry about that, anime boy. I told Alfred he could on without me but I finished my work in class so I didn't stay." The albino's snickering showed just how unapologetic he really was.

"And we thought we'd join him since we haven't hung in a while~." The brown haired teen hummed happily as he played with a bright red tomato. Where he acquired the fruit, Kiku didn't take the time to dwell on it.

"But if we are interrupting something then we could try again another day?" The flamboyant blonde said easily as he leaned his back onto the truck of the tree.

Before the American could open his mouth and say that yes they were interrupting, Kiku beat him to the punch.

"Nai, you're not interrupting anything." He easily ignored the slightly puzzled look on the blonde's face. He simply opened his bento box and motioned for the later to come over. Alfred crawled over to the Asian teen and sat next to him. Kiku picked up his chops sticks and selected something from his lunch.

"Here." He said as he held up some rice between the two eating utensils. He ignored the little blush that inched its way onto his cheeks at the extremely intimate gesture and tried to focus solely on the bright pink blush and semi-wide eyes that couldn't look him in the eye. Watching the flustered American was certainly easy enough when he looked this cute. Alfred hesitated for only a second more before slowly taking the bit of food into his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, he couldn't help the smile that broke through. He quickly swallowed.

"That was delicious Kiku! Did you make it?" He asked eagerly as he waited for the next soon to come bite.

"A-actually my sister prepared my lunch today." He said slightly embarrassed. If he knew he would be feeding his crush then he would no doubt have made it himself. He picked up another bit of food, this time it being one of the vegetable side dishes, and held up to the enthusiastic American.

"You mean Meimei? Could you tell her she did awesomely on it?" He asked as he swallowed the last bite.

"Yes, but next time I'll make it myself." Kiku said confidently.

"It's a date then!" He let out a loud laugh that quickly turned into a nervous chuckle after he realized what he had said and the people he said it around.

"Honhonhon~! Alfred! Why didn't you say had such a relationship with dear Kiku?" The French teen cooed lovingly as he let out a content sigh.

"Honhonhon~! Because it wasn't any of your business, Francis." Alfred mocked with a smile as he turned to face the trio.

"He has a point Francis!" Exclaimed the Spaniard as he finally took a little bite out of the red tomato. Francis quickly grabbed a napkin for Antonio when the juice started to drip down his chin. "I mean, you're not his brother— Ow! ¿Para qué fue eso Gilbert?" He whined as he gingerly rubbed his throbbing thigh.

"What? My foot slipped." Gilbert said evenly as he causally played with a blade of grass.

"Hey Francis, how's 'wooing ze English' going?" Alfred asked in a terrible French accent as he abruptly changed the subject. It went unnoticed from the two bubbly outsiders, but the others caught on quickly and decided to let it slide.

"I'm so glad you asked petite Alfred!" The French teen cried as he leaned in close enough to throw his arm the other's shoulder. "Just this morning I was able to wring out a smile from Arthur!"

"I'm pretty sure it was more a smirk Francis~." Antonio sang happily as he took another bite of his tomato.

"Kesesesse! Yeah, after he stopped on your foot and snickered at you when you fell on your butt!" The albino cackled while he swiftly and slyly removed the flamboyant blonde's arm from the American's shoulder.

Not that Alfred noticed the gesture.

"Haha dude! He's starting to like you!" Alfred grinned when he was met with curious stares. "Were you able to talk to him before he stomped on your foot?"

"Oui, yes I was. It was the longest conversation we've ever shared!" He explained pleasantly.

"Then he's starting to like you! Way to go man!" The quirky blonde applauded with a grin.

"Thank you! I'm one step closer to winning mon amour's heart~!" He swooned back against the tree lazily with a pleased smile.

"So," Alfred started as he picked up his forgotten lunch, "How are you and Lovino doing?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Exploded the Spaniard as he ate the last bite of the juicy red fruit. He eagerly ignored the loud groans coming from his friends as he began to rattle on and on about a homemade meal that his "poco de tomate" had made for him and the movie they watched together a little after, and about the cute tomato plush he bought for the Italian, which he was more than happy to go into detail about. Even Alfred tried to stop him but he just ignored the blonde and continued on with his everlasting and seemingly never-ending love for the demanding Italian.

"—Then we went to the park and had a little picnic and then a siesta under a tree and when we woke up, it was much later, we decided to gaze at the stars and—"

Lady Luck must have smiled down on them because a few seconds later the most beautiful sound filled their ears; the school bell.

Gilbert was the first to bolt up from his lazy position on the grassy ground. "Oh well, look at the time! I'm going to be late for Math class! Catch you later Alfred!" He said as he blindly grabbed his things from the ground and began sprinting for the school's doors. "Chat with you guys later!" He added just before he was out of ear shot.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to be going too also~!" Francis was the second person to announce their lack of interest of the tan teen's ramblings. He quickly collected his things, winked a goodbye, and quickly walked down the school's large courtyard.

"I'm going to be late!" Alfred and Kiku simultaneously stood from their spot; a second later shared a quick glance, picked up their trash, gave the slightly confused Spaniard a good bye, before dashing through the door the albino escaped through.

Antonio watched their retreating forms before heaving a soft and somewhat disappointed sigh. '_I didn't get to tell them about the cute outfit I bought for him. Ah, oh well. Next time I'll inform them of my little Lovi~!_' He thought happily as he gathered his litter and threw it in the nearby trashcan that the others, in their hurry, forgot was there.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stood by the heavy doors that lead to the gymcafeteria, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. He ignored the other students that were scrambling to their next classes because they wasted too much time talking. Actually, Gilbert would be doing the same if it wasn't for two facts: He has study hall, and him and Kiku are going to have a little chat about something.

"Speak of the devil." He muttered to himself lowly when he spotted the raven walking through the doors with the oblivious blonde close behind.

"Oi Kiku!" He called out as the pair passed him and quickly stood in front of them.

"Yes?" Kiku answered levelly as he shifted his somewhat uninterested gaze to the albino. Gilbert didn't like that. Not at all.

"I have a few suggestions on the touch ups for our posters that I want to discuss with you after school." He stated causally with a little grin.

There was a bit of hesitation before the Asian agreed to stay after school. He didn't know why but he was getting a bad feeling about this. It's not the feeling when you know something awful is about to happen. It's more like something is about to happen out of your favor. It didn't mean it made the raven feel any better though. But he quickly pushed that in the back of his mind because he was far too delighted right now. Not only was he able to feed Alfred (and had the courage to do so too!) but the other actually wanted to do it again! But what would Alfred like to eat? — Other than hamburgers of course. He'll have to ask him sometime today.

Kiku hummed slightly as he walked toward his next class which he oh so happened to have with his favorite blonde. He was surely looking forward for reading class, and maybe even Mr. Goodwin would let the class read in partners too.

However, he still couldn't shake that ominous feeling from earlier as that thought started to creep to the surface again. '_There's nothing to be worried about. It's just Gilbert. It's not like he's going to hold a saw to my throat or something. He wouldn't do that. Right? Right._' He thought confidently as he entered the class room. The last little bit worry still clinging to the edge of his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the wait guys! ^^; I'm sorry if this seems like I'm not updating regularly, and I'm not because I'm working on a another story at the same time as this. (I update this, then the other, this, then other, this, other, etc...) So bare with me. ewe

Review please?


	12. Brother? Part 1

At the end of the day, Alfred found himself casually walking out of art class with his painting _finally_ in hand after days of Ms. Tessie telling him she'll give it back the next day. As much as he loved painting and her class, Alfred just couldn't get over how creepy she could be over his stuff. Maybe he could just paint something for her sometime just to keep her satisfied. Well, at least she did give a sheet to cover it.

Another thought quickly set the previous one a side when he saw Kiku reaching to take down the cheap decorations on a bulletin board. He was struggling a little bit too. _'The short little guy. How can he be this cute without even trying?_' He gushed slightly in his head as he walked up to the smaller student. He had to dodge a few students due to the ringing of the bell of dismissal. When he finally reached the other he calmly leaned against the smaller teen and pulled the rest of the tacky decorations down. Kiku jerked away.

"Alfred! You have to stop doing that!" Kiku chided seriously as he grabbed his chest in hopes his heart would slow down. It certainly didn't help when the blonde started to giggle.

"Aww, but Kiku~! I wouldn't be able to see such an adorable reaction!" He pouted childishly as he shifted that sheet covered painted in front of him. He didn't wait for the other retort before he put it in the Asian's hand.

"A painting?" Kiku questioned slash mumbled curiously as he uncovered the art from the white sheet. His eyes grew wide slightly as he studied the art work, his fingers ghosting over the faint and dim colors that seem more vivid than the yellows and greens that mixed in the background. His fingers stopped when they skipped over the bleeding red in the middle of the canvas. In the center was a deep red heart with an arrow going through it, creating a flurry of reds on the other side. He let his eyes linger a few minutes longer before returning his awestruck gaze to the fidgeting and blushing blonde. "Did you make this?"

"Y-Yeah, and I-I just wanted to give it to you." He said with a slight stutter as he avoided eye contact.

Kiku went silent for a few more seconds before slipping into a grateful smile. "Thank you. It's beautiful." He carefully put the sheet over it and wrapped an arm around it.

"Y-You're welcome." Alfred said softly. He turned around and waved at the short teen before saying goodbye. Kiku waved back, that smile still present even after the blonde was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat down on one of the nearby benches in the hallway while looking over the painting that he himself was able to finish. He neatly folded the sheet that once covered it next to him while he went over the little details of the painting. He made sure to get the flag just right, which took longer to do because he had to mix different reds and yellows together and never thinking it was awesome enough for his baby brother. Ludwig would like it. '<em>This is too awesome not to love!<em>' He thought confidently as he carefully placed the sheet over the work of art and set it next to him as he waited. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait much longer because he could see the raven walking down the hallway. The sound of his feet making soft clacks echoed loudly in the empty halls, which seemed all too dramatic to the albino. He inwardly sighed. It'll make this talk a lot more interesting to say the least.

"Hello Gilbert." Kiku greeted politely as he stood in front of the paled skin teen. Gilbert moved the art gently on the ground as he gestured to the empty space on the bench.

"Take a seat."

Doing so wordlessly, Kiku sat down on the cheap wood while making sure his gift was securely tucked between his side and the bench's arm.

The silence that followed was a bit too long and dramatic for the Asian's liking but he kept it to himself. After a few more minutes passed by Gilbert finally let out a slow breath.

"Look Kiku, Alfred is my friend. My awesome best friend. But, as you most likely already guessed, I like him way more a best friend should." Gilbert started soberly as he stared straight ahead. Kiku was taken aback from the seriousness that now seems to roll off the other in waves. "And Alfred doesn't know. Not that I even _TRY_ to hide it anymore but still. . ." He trailed off as he waved vaguely with his hand. His brows scrunch ever so slightly as he tried to pick his next words carefully. "He. . . sees me like a brother. Maybe a replacement if I thought more about it."

"A replacement?" Kiku caught himself asking. He still didn't expect him to be so direct them him. He was half expecting the other to just threaten him or something when he arrived.

Gilbert paused for a brief second before he spoke. "Has Alfred talked about his brother?"

". . .Yes, but he only said that his brother hates him." Kiku answered honestly.

"I hate him." He commented causally as he sat back against the bench. He idly fingered the little silver bunny. "It's because of Matthew that Alfred's so lonely."

Kiku didn't say anything as he waited for the other to continue.

"Matthew has a bad habit of running away from home. But he does come back. . . for a few minutes to pick up some more clothes or something then he leaves again."

Silence fell over them once again.

"What about his father?"

"His father is the reason Matthew left." He said sharply, surprising the shorter teen. "He's a pathetic alcoholic. I don't know the full details but he's also the reason why their mother isn't in the picture." The albino clenched and unclenched his hands in irritation. "He goes to work then the bar and comes back when he knows no ones in the house. And when Alfred and Matthew finally do see him, the man treats them like it's their fault they live in a broken home." He finally turned to face the Asian, showcasing a mixture of emotions that he couldn't decipher.

"Gilbert-kun. . . I'm not trying to be rude or seem uncaring but, why are you telling me this? I thought—"

"You thought I was going to threaten you? " He received a curt nod before a soft chuckle escaped his pale lips. "Yeah well, I know a losing battle when I see one. Alfred likes you a lot already and as far as I can tell, you're crushing on him pretty hard." He said with a small smirk. "But, to answer your question, Alfred needs help, and I think you're the one who can help him."

"Help him?" He questioned more so to himself. He never would have guessed the blonde would have been subjected to so much emotional stress. "He only told you about it?"

"Nope, he only talked about little bits and pieces of his mother. Anything else he just ignored. I've been friends with him for so long I was bond to read between the lines whenever his family was brought up." The albino waved his hand dismissively.

Having nothing else to say, Kiku only nodded. He felt himself wrap his arms around the painting protectively. Alfred always looked so happy and excited when he was with him, but then again he made it quite known about how he felt for the raven. It's to be expected. Still. . . he didn't trust him enough to tell him or Gilbert? Or maybe he just didn't want them to worry?

"There's only so much an awesome friend like me can do for him, so that's why I'm backing… off." The albino hesitated slightly. To give up on someone you cared so much for to just let go must be hard. Kiku had to respect that.

"So that's it!" Gilbert blurted out as he jumped to his feet. He bent down and picked up his art. He turned to face the other and throw him a lopped sided toothy grin. "I'll be seeing you later!" He said as he began to walk away. "Oh, one more thing," He began as he glanced over his shoulder. "If you hurt him . . . you'll regret it."

With that, the red eyed teen made his way down the empty hallway and slipped through the large door, leaving the raven there stunned from the not so subtle threat.

Kiku sat there in the abandon hallway on the hard wooden bench and began processing this new information. '_I can't believe Alfred would be so— And he never told anyone? Maybe he wrote it down instead— HIS NOTEBOOK!_' He could have kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner! Then again, when he thought about, the only time he actually saw that notebook was when Alfred tried to kiss him—Kiku blushed slightly at the memory— and he was only about to flip through it for a few seconds, but he could definitely remember the pages were fully filled in. More so then when Alfred actually writes down notes for class. Thinking more deeply, the way the blonde snatched the notebook from his hands and the blatant lie he told, Kiku should have guessed it was something more.

Kiku sighed wearily. He stood up, his gift in hand, and walked through the same door as the albino teen.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked down the quiet street. School had ended a few hours ago and he still didn't want to go home— Wait. He hasn't lived in a home in so long now. He can't really call that house his home, not when everyone whom he called family refused to come back. But, it's not like he ever asked them to come back. He knew that even if it they did come back, nothing would change. He would still be the lonely little kid and the only difference would he would be able to see their permanent indifference. Still. . .<p>

At least he would able to see them.

The more he walked the closer he found himself getting to that empty place. He really wished he could have just spent the night over the albino's house. Nonetheless, Alfred kept walking on route to that house. He let out a sigh and continued down the street, the house, far too quickly for his liking, started to come into view. But something was off. He quickened his pace, which was a reluctant walk, to a light jog, making it to the front door in a flurry. He quickly unlocked the door and quietly closed it behind him.

He stead solid as he strained his ears for noises, creaks, or anything that would indicate someone was in the house. He didn't move for a good ten minutes before calming his nerves after hearing silence. One of the first times he was actually happy he didn't hear anything. Letting out a relieved sigh, Alfred kicked off his shoes and hauled his backpack upstairs towards his room, but he stopped half way.

Turning his head slightly, Alfred walked across the short distance that separated him and his brother's room. He honestly hasn't been in there for a while so it didn't take long to notice it was left ajar. Setting his bag on the floor, he carefully pushed the door open a bit more to glance into the dimly lit room.

"Matthew?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay guys! We're finally getting into the Drama! (If you noticed I changed the Romance/Humor to Romance/Drama) It's still gonna have some humor but it will be more subtle. Ciao!

Review please?


	13. Brother? Part 2

"What?" Snapped an icy voice.

Not flinching from the tone, Alfred opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him.

"It's been awhile Matthew." He said with a warm smile.

Matthew sat on the edge his bed with his back turned. He was crouched over moving something, but from the angle Alfred couldn't see.

"I was planning for it to be longer. Why don't you just leave me alone? I can't stand your face." Matthew glanced over his shoulder, giving a halfhearted glare.

"And I've missed yours Matt. Please, could you just—"

"You know I can't live here! I can't!" Matthew cried hotly. He turned his head away from the other blonde.

"But, Mattie I—"

"Don't you dare call me that! Just leave me alone!"

"I will not! Not until you listen to me! For just once! Will you shut up and let me talk!" Alfred exploded, clenching his fists in bottled rage.

"Why the hell should I! You sided with _him_ over me! Your brother!" Matthew exploded back, his body going ridged.

"I never sided with anyone Matt! I never did! "

At those words, Matthew turned around fully, facing the other head on. "Then why? Why did you choose here of all the places we could have gone! Why _here_!"

Alfred lowered his heated gaze toward the floor. He couldn't stare back into those icy eyes that mirrored his own. Not when their like that. When he found his voice to respond, it came in a low, soft tone.

"I didn't want us to get split up, Mattie."

"You don't know-"

"You know people rarely take twins in! You know that! We're already too old anyway for even that possibility!" He interrupted, his heated glare turned into a sorrowful glance from the floor to his brother, his twin. They stayed silent, just watching the other. They stayed like that for so long, it felt like an eternity, but only a few minutes pass in actuality. Alfred finally returned his eyes to gaze at his twin, but stopped halfway.

"M-Matthew. . . You're bleeding." His voice came out a bit shakily.

His response was a "Tch," and an irritated sigh.

Alfred took a step forward, "How did it—"

"None of your business, Al." He said curtly, turning back around with, what Alfred could now see a roll of bandages.

"I don't care whose business it is Matt. You're hurt." He said firmly as he closed the small distance from his brother. He grabbed the other's arm and pulled him up. "Now let me see."

"Let me go!" He snapped angrily as he tried to yank his arm away, unknowingly causing a quick pain shoot up his am. "Ah!"

Alfred loosened his grip but kept it firm as he drag Matthew to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and turned to his brother. "Let me see."

Matthew glared one finally time before releasing an annoyed sigh and rolling up his sleeve. The injury in itself wasn't deep, but there were several cuts that looked more like scraps. Alfred stayed silent as he motioned his brother to sit on the toilet. "How did it happen?" He asked as he went to wetting a rag.

"Nothing that concerns you." Matthew said quietly as he cautiously watched his twin wring out the rag and carefully began wiping off the smeared blood.

Alfred didn't say anything until he started to disinfect the wound. "Where were you when it happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Matthew didn't say anything right away. He just watched as his brother tried not to make it too unpleasant. He felt the corners of his lips raise ever so slightly in a lingering smile. "You never changed."

Alfred paused for a second before continuing. "I wish you never did."

* * *

><p>"Watashi wa ieda." Kiku called out as he opened and entered his home. He quietly closed the door behind him, took off his shoes and began walking up the stairs to his room. Before his foot even touched the last stair he heard the rapid padding of feet making their way toward the stair case.<p>

"Kiku? Where have you been! You're so late!" Meimei yelled as she slid in front of the startled raven. She grabbed his arm and sped down the hallway to her room, closing the door behind them.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as the door closed. She walked over to her bed and plopped down, giving Kiku an expected gaze. He followed her to her bed and sat on the edge. "Well-? Tell me what happened! You're all smiley!"

Realizing that he indeed had a light smile gracing his face he quickly turned around. "Alfred made this for me." The teen said as he handed over the painting carefully. Taking the cloth off the canvas, Meimei let her eyes roam all the different colors.

"Wow. . . This is amazing! He made this?" She questioned as she caught the happy nod from her brother. "You have to tell him! Like tomorrow!"

"T-Tomorrow?" He sputtered as he looked at his slightly crazy sister. She couldn't possibly be serious! It's way too soon though, if he were to say that to his overly eager sister, she would no doubt annoy him until he did so. "I can't do that!"

"But Kiku! Look at this!" Meimei exclaimed as she pushed the painting into his face, "This is so beautiful! He poured his heart into it!"

Kiku's expression softened when he stared at the art. Sure enough, he felt all the emotions that Alfred couldn't say to him and it made his heart swell with affection.

"And plus, you don't want to string him along do you?" She continued as she pulled the painting closer, going over it again. "I know I would just _die_ if a boy made me something like this."

Kiku stayed silently as his sister went on about what she loves in a guy, and started thinking more about the topic at hand.

When should he tell him? He didn't want it to be like how the blonde 'told' him. That ended up extremely awkward for both parties. Maybe he could send him flowers- or a comic book would work better-, or he could just out right say it to him. '_He is a little thickheaded._' Wait, didn't he, or rather Alfred, say they had a date? He would take him out and tell him there! He also said that he wanted to taste his cooking so that quickly narrowed down his choices of what to do.

And that's when another thought crossed his mind.

'_Would that make Alfred the girl in the relationship if he took him out for the date . . .?_'

Kiku had to cover his mouth before any giggles could escape. Just the mere thought of the American in a dress made a blush crawl up his neck and sent him rolling on the floor with laughter. He would have continued with that thought too if it wasn't for his sister's now annoyed voice dragging him out of his day dream.

"Kiku! Are you listening to me!" She questioned sharply as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Ah, y-yes?" He answered, trying to get rid of the still present chuckles that threaten to come out. "What was the question?"

Meimei moved back to her previous position, which was leaning against her headboard, and gave a huff as she replied. "I asked you why you're so late getting home. You're never late! For anything!"

"Well, Gilbert asked me to—"

"Did you guys fight! Are you okay! You're not bleeding are you!" Meimei cut in as she crawled over to her brother, checking him for cuts and bruises.

"No, we didn't fight! But I have to admit it did surprise me too." He confessed openly as he pulled his arm away from the girl. "We talked, well, he mostly did."

"What did he say?"

Kiku paused as he thought of the conversation that took place a few hours ago. "He. . . He practical said that he would stop trying to go after Alfred."

"Oh my god! What a fabulous twist! You just earned his blessing! You should be ecstatic!" She exploded excitedly, "Now there's nothing stopping you!" Kiku nodded in agreement.

There's really nothing that could happen right now that could dash his plans. Unless, Alfred has other plans for that day but he could simply reschedule if that was the case. With this thought in mind, Kiku grabbed his phone and quickly pressed a number for speed dial and held the device to his ear as he listened to the ringing.

Alfred was currently wrapping the bandages around the raw wound carefully but effectively, but not before applying one last cover of disinfecting cream to it first. Matthew only regarded him with a half impressive and half grimace from the intense sting of the medicine. As soon as he finished dressing the injury Alfred's cell phone rung to life. It played a cute a resent vocaloid song that he thought fitted the Asian to a 'T'. He quickly grabbed the phone and pushed 'talk'.

"Hey Kiku!" Alfred said happily, not missing a beat.

"Moshi moshi Alfred., "Kiku greeted with a smile even though the other couldn't see it. He turned his back to his sister, who was staring at him that '_look_', which was the look she has on when her imagination goes insane. "I called to ask you if you were free tomorrow." He praised himself quietly in his head for managing not to stutter.

"S-Saturday? Sure, I'm free." Alfred said in slight surprise.

"Oh, good because I want to take you up on that date," Kiku stated firmly as he ignored the slight blush that rose to his cheeks. Who knew asking you crush out on a date would be so nerve-wracking.

"R-Really? You would!" Alfred said excitedly as he ran out the bathroom, into his room and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He jotted down the few details the raven had told him and hung up with a cheery "See you tomorrow!". He folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket with a smile still present on his lips,

"Was that a girlfriend?" Matthew questioned with a hint of curiosity. He leaned on the doorframe locking eyes with his brother.

"Hopefully boyfriend." Alfred stated as he stared right back at the other blonde's impassive eyes. "I have a date Saturday."

Matthew didn't say anything; He narrowed his eyes slightly but quickly closed his eyes and turned around. He simply walked back into his room and shut the door with a quiet 'click'.

"M-Matthew, wait!" Alfred said as he pushed opened the door quickly.

"What?" He asked.

He was lying on the bed, facing the ceiling, but glanced at the other from the corner of his eye.

"Y-You're not leaving?" He asked quietly, stepping more in the room.

"Not right now. I don't feel like moving." Matthew said with huff as he lazily flopped on his side, back toward the door.

Alfred stayed there in the room, his eyes downcast as he contemplated whether or not to continue. He knew what he wanted to say but, he didn't want his brother to get up and leave like he always did. Not when he had this much time with him, which is by far the longest time since he first ran away.

"If you have something to say, say it. I don't have all night." Matthew said blandly with a bit of a yawn in his voice.

"W-Will you stay?" Alfred questioned lightly. Although he already knew the answer, he knew it wouldn't hurt as much just to ask instead of discovering he left the next day. So he waited, with a heavy heart, for his answer.

"Alfred," Matthew called out sleepily, "Get out."

"But I—"

"Just get out." He demanded forcefully. He grabbed the blanket that was hanging off the bed and flung it over him protectively. Alfred stood there a bit longer, staring at the bundle now on the bed. He didn't bother saying anything else as he left the dark room, shutting the door behind him with a silent 'click'.

* * *

><p>Matthew laid there, on a bed he knew too well. He listened deftly to the almost silent sounds of his brother getting ready for bed. He inwardly smiled at the thought of how careful and concerned his brother is. What was he thinking? His brother would never change. But, that didn't stop the frown from forming. He could still hear that slightly sour tone that Alfred used to ask him. He could still see the loneliness that was silently begging him to stay. He didn't like it. He didn't like the raw emotion that can be so easily seen from his eyes. Matthew shifted so he was lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling once again, letting his eyes drift closed. He knew his brother missed him from what that annoying albino's mouth had repeatedly told him and just from his twin's own presence. If truth be told, he missed him too. More so then his brother knew. That was why he came back, just to see his face.<p>

He knows he's hurting him, he knows this, yet he just can't stay in this house. Not when he knows that man is staying just a few steps away. He just can't. Matthew let out a tense sigh as he turned on his side, facing the wall. He listened to the final soft sounds from outside his room, announcing that Alfred was almost asleep.

He ran his hand over the bandage that went from his wrist to his elbow slowly.

He could leave right now. But it would be so much harder. Too hard to leave again. If he did, he wouldn't be able to come back. Not again.

'_Maybe I don't have to._' Matthew thought quietly. From what he gathered since he been in this house, everything seems to indicate Alfred the only one living here. One cup, one plate, one utensil, one book out of place, one pair of shoes by the front door, one of everything. It doesn't seem like that man has set foot in here for longer than absolutely necessary, which Is probably a few minute in a week, Matthew mused. Maybe he could stay.

Or he could take Alfred with him.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block for awhile. ^w^; But it's gone now!

The next chapter will no doubt have some AmeriPan fluff!


End file.
